


When Fan Meets Fiction

by irislim



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Online Relationship, Romance, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irislim/pseuds/irislim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a bullied young girl asks for help, Veronica Mars always helps. But Veronica Mars doesn't always get unexpectedly tangled into a brand new online world of writing, imagination, shipping, fanmail, and Logan Echolls. A quirky, atypical, and rather introspective AU story set in early season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by "The Pygmalion," partly by an online prompt, partly by "You've Got Mail" the movie, and partly by "Control" by SilverLining2k6.
> 
> As an avid reader and writer of fanfiction, every joke and allusion in this parody of sorts points as much to myself as to others. I intend no offense against any reader kind enough to join me on this whimsical ride. We're just having a little fun. I hope you enjoy the story! :)

"Veronica, I need your help."

She turns at the sound of the soft voice, her own fingers still smoothing out the edges of her hair in front of the bathroom mirror. Her eyes appraise her latest customer. Short black hair, unfamiliar features, and two nervous hands fumbling in front of her jacket - the girl's a freshman alright.

Given how her last outing with a freshman turned out, heaven forgive her for not being particularly excited.

"How can I help you?"

"My name is Chelsea. And I'm - " the girl, even shorter than Veronica, mumbles timidly, "I'm being bullied - a lot."

Immediately curious, Veronica leans her hip against the tiled sink area as she crosses her arms. "By whom?"

"That's the thing." Chelsea looks up, eyes teary. "I don't know."

* * *

"So wait, let me get this straight. You are being bullied - on the Internet?" Veronica tries to keep her voice soft. Lunch period is way too public for drama.

Chelsea nods back across their trays. Their table is secluded, but not quite sufficiently.

"Why are they bullying you?"

"Well - " Chelsea sighs, her sentence unfinished.

"Chelsea, I want to help you." Veronica reaches for the chubby little girl's forearm. "But you need to tell me everything, okay?"

She watches the hesitation flick by her lunch buddy's face before she's answered with a nod.

"How do they bully you?" Veronica asks, her tone gentler than before.

"They call me names. They joke about me on the forum," Chelsea blurts out. "Then yesterday, they sent a package to my house - it was full of bad language and a mutilated picture."

"Of you?"

Chelsea nods. "Of me. And, well, plus someone else."

"Is someone else being bullied along with you?"

Chelsea looks around before she answers. "I guess, but well - he doesn't know it."

Confusing, very confusing - this girl is. But hey, she promised to help; she'll help.

"Chelsea, could you tell me why you're being bullied?"

The tears that suddenly rain on Chelsea's tray catch her off-guard. The freshman sobs before she speaks, "They bully me - because of the stuff I write."

"You write - online?"

"Yes, fanfiction."

"Fanfiction?"

"Yes, it's like made-up stories about celebrities or characters you like." Her sobs make her barely audible.

"And these bullies - they use aliases online."

Chelsea nods vehemently.

"And they are bullying you and your guy friend for writing fanfiction because?"

"Because the guy isn't my friend." Chelsea pauses. "It's Logan Echolls."

* * *

Fanfiction - apparently, the hobby goes back as far as the Bronte sisters, way before the 20th century and its brainchild the Internet. The accessibility of fanfiction, along with all its consequences, however, is a rather young addition to the family.

Veronica flops down at her bedroom desk and pulls out her laptop.

"Let's see - www. alternateuniverse. net," she talks to herself as her fingers fly over the keyboard.

She cringes instantly at the gaudy layout of the home page; but she's here on a mission, and she's never one to let a mission go.

_Section: Celebrities. Name: Echolls._

Veronica clicks away to locate Chelsea's cursed tale.

Why anyone in their right mind would spend time reading - let alone writing - about Logan Echolls baffles her. Yes, he's rich, he's charming, he's attractive, and he's a complete jackass. His parents may be famous, but she couldn't say the same about him.

Sure, he can be witty and charismatic - but, well, those things don't make him any less of a jerk.

Veronica leans back as she scrolls down the page of fan-written stories about the Echolls family. Apparently, Chelsea's not the only crazy one.

Each story title comes with an accompanying byline and summary.

_"That Special Summer" by Rowena092: Aaron falls in love with his 18-year-old co-star as they film in Hawaii_   
_"Pink Diapers" by 143Aaron: What if instead of Logan, Aaron and Lynn had a baby girl?_   
_"Trip to Tinseltown" by RosemaryAnne: Trina buys Logan a special Christmas present._

Topics range from mundane to ludicrous to seriously disturbing. Veronica groans. How could anyone write with so much liberty about real people's lives?

After a few minutes of sorting through the inscrutably small text, she finally lands at Chelsea's story.

_"Secret Chamber" by LLEcholls4Ever: In his junior year at Neptune High, Logan falls in love with a new transfer student._

Really, Chelsea? Really?

Veronica sighs. Chelsea may be young and foolish, but no one deserves the treatment she's receiving, no matter how naive he or she may happen to be.

She clicks on the story proper, holds her breath, and reads.

 _Love finds us all in unexpected places. And for Logan, the love of his life happened to be right in front of him._  
_He was hanging out with the boys at the lunch table. They looked bored. Then, Cherry walked into the quad. She shimmered in her summer dress.  
_ _Logan's mouth went dry the moment she arrived. He knew he had found the one._

Gagging suddenly becomes a top priority. "Cherry" - really? Her new friend is apparently both naive and delusional.

_It took him two weeks to find the courage to talk to her.  
_ _"Hey," he said as he walked up to her locker. "You look really pretty."  
"Thanks." She smiled back at him.  
"Could you please go to the winter dance with me? Please don't break my heart."  
_ _What Logan didn't know was that she was watching him the whole two weeks that he was watching her.  
_ _"Of course." She replied._   
_She reminded him to wear a blue tie because she was gonna wear blue. They both knew it was going to be the best night of their lives._

And there's a chapter two? People enjoy this literary garbage?

Veronica swallows back the bile already creeping up her throat. She jumps to the latest chapter - an incredible chapter 22.

 _"No, no, don't leave me." Logan held her close as he cried._  
_"Logan, your friends don't like me."_  
_"But I love you. That's enough right? I will always love you more than anything."_  
_Cherry was very sad about how Logan's friends humiliated her. But she was glad to know that he loved her more._  
_"I love you too, Logan." She held him tightly._  
_Logan smiled and kissed her feverishly. Their tongues warred with each other's. She ran her hands down his chest and his fingers moved from her hips to her waist and to her breasts -_

Hyperventilating, Veronica jumps up from her chair. Her eyes sting; her heart throbs - but not in a pleasant way.

* * *

Veronica tries to breathe slowly in the empty girls' bathroom. She tried; she really did. But a case that needs her to read imaginary tales about a gentle, mushy, and erotic Logan Echolls isn't going to help her any.

If it had been way back, maybe she could've helped Chelsea with a laugh or two at the ridiculous writing. But now? Reading about a tender-hearted Logan is only going to remind her of how things will never be that way again.

That Logan - the one that thought she was hot at twelve - well, he doesn't exist anymore.

"Veronica!" The door gives way to a sobbing Chelsea running straight at her.

Veronica finds herself wrapped in a suffocating hug. She places her hands lightly on Chelsea's shoulder blades. "What happened?"

"They - they attacked my locker!"

Veronica's sweater starts getting uncomfortably wet and snotty.

She pushes the young girl back carefully, avoiding contact with the watery wasteland on her face. "Chelsea, what did they do?"

Between sniffles, Chelsea pulls out a stack of colored paper from her backpack. She holds them out to Veronica.

One sheet has Chelsea's picture with "SLUT" written in red next to it. Another sheet has "Logan will never love you. No one ever will." sprawling in glitter pen. Yet another has paparazzi shots of Logan hanging out with Lilly.

Lilly - they so did not do that.

Veronica inhales. Recollections of the last time someone wrote "slut" on her car flash vividly in her mind.

"When did this happen?" Her voice is cold - frosted, even.

"I found them after study hall," Chelsea whimpers.

"That means they have someone at Neptune High." She grabs Chelsea by the shoulders. "And we're going to find them out and make them pay."


	2. Attack

_"Your story is amazing! Please keep on writing" - JennyJ  
"Cant believe dat just happened it is so gud." - RosesRBlue_

Seriously? Maybe Johnny can't read because there's really nothing left to read for America's high school kid.

Veronica leans back, propping her feet on a pillow. Her fingers continue to scroll down the list of comments on Chelsea's latest chapter, many of which represent cruel and unusual punishment on the English language. How will she even start finding Chelsea's unnamed bully?

_"Your going to hell, skank! Logan will never love you." - SoAwsome_

Well, someone just volunteered. She opens a new tab on the profile, promising herself to check it later.

_"Oh the feels!" - Harriett19_   
_"Cherry n Logan together 4ever." - magicrainbowgirl_   
_"You r amazing. YOu make Logan come alive." - EchollsForever_

He actually is alive, idiot.

_"I will always love how tender and gentle Logan is. He will always sacrifice himself for the ones he loves. You show his loyalty so well." - Kristen2004_

Veronica breathes sharply while a foreign sting jabs her eyes.

If you only knew, Kristen, if you only knew.

Suddenly deciding that she's had enough reading for the hour, Veronica closes the window on her screen. She pulls her cellphone out of her messenger bag and absent-mindedly checks her voice mail.

After a few run-of-the-mill messages of fatherly warnings and advice, a third message puts Chelsea's timid voice on the line. "I just want to say thank you so much for doing this, Veronica. I know it's not easy to help out someone unpopular. I totally get it if you don't want to help me anymore, but I just feel so alone and I thank you so much for being a friend. I'll see you tomorrow."

She shuts her phone with a sigh.

A promise is a promise.

Veronica reloads the fanfiction site and navigates to the "Secret Chamber" comments page once more.

_"Logan Echolls is just so ugh amazing. I wanna marry him and rock his world every single night!" - MrsLoganEcholls_

She forces back the sudden reflux in her throat and wills herself to continue.

_"When will they actually get together?! This story is amazing!" - alwayspatrice_   
_"When they kissed, it was just perrrrrfect!" - princessjasmine_   
_"Every girl wants to be Cherry right now!" - kodakmoments17_

Well, not every girl.

Veronica sighs as she idly scrolls down the page of endless, mindless chatter of one-liners. It's honestly worse than a needle in a haystack. Who knew thousands and thousands of fans could be this interested in the fictional lives of real people?

Anxious for a change of scenery, she refreshes the page. This time, two big paragraphs head the comments section. She sits up immediately, her eyes scouring the screen.

_"There is something about this story that warms the heart each time. I mean, sure, Cherry and Logan might not be realistic. But they are just so cute together. If only real love in life can be like this for everyone. Thanks so much girl for sharing your beautiful writing with us. We don't always get what we want in life but there's always some kind of hope out there. Love your work please keep it coming!" - PerfectPrincess_

As pretentious as the username may be, the girl is actually sweet - at least her words are.

The next paragraph, practically a tirade, has Veronica jumping from tender thoughts and a general faith in humanity back to the harsh reality of life.

_"u r such a loser. Logan will never go wit a lowly girl like Chery. And she s as fake as u. I don't care if u r LLEcholls4Ever or anykind of forever nonsens. U r an imposter who needs to get a life. Logans gonna be mine b4 anyone like dat. Ur story sucks like u r fake n stupid. FU." - kawaiino_

Veronica blinks at the sudden discomfort in her eyes as her breath grows a tad heavier. Yes, Chelsea's story is unrealistic and borderline nonsensical; but Chelsea herself is not. She is a living, breathing person who deserves the very best in life. She's a confused young girl who is being put down just because she dares to write something she thinks and puts it on the Internet. No one deserves to be treated like trash.

Veronica pauses at the sudden realization that she's been typing out her thoughts within the "new comment" box.

Oh, to hell with it.

She presses the submit button before she could regret it. A window promptly pops up requiring her to either sign in or sign up.

A momentary hesitance stays the finger on her mouse. Is she really going to stoop to this virtual sparring? Her eyes wander as she thinks, involuntarily landing on her phone. Chelsea's small, grateful voice resonates in her mind.

She isn't trying to fight anyone; she's standing up for what's right.

A quick visit of the refresh button shows the new comment right on top.

_"Sure, even if this story is unrealistic, the person who wrote it is not. She is a living, breathing person who deserves the very best in life. She's a confused young girl who is being put down just because she dares to write something she thinks and puts it on the Internet. No one deserves to be treated like trash. People who treat her as trash are the real garbage." - M2r5hM2ll0ws_

Veronica leans back, tentatively satisfied. Let's see what the bullies have to say about that.

She smirks in self-congratulations as she clicks the refresh button yet again.

_"stupid M2r5hM2ll0ws doesn't even know what shes thinking. u all deserv each other so bad but never Logan." - kawaiino  
"They are all whores who want fake action cuz they cant get it in real life." - SoAwsome_

If only punches to the face could be done through the Internet too.

* * *

"Hey, Ronnie, need some marijuana to spice up that night with the swim team?" A strong forearm hits the locker next to hers. "Cuz I sure got a lot more of those bongs hidden in my locker."

Breathe slowly, breathe slowly.

Veronica trains her eyes on the books she's retrieving.

"Not so enthusiastic now, huh?" The tall brunette's voice grew louder. "Well, maybe you want to be a little more careful next time."

He sweeps down and presses his face close to hers. "Don't wanna get knocked up and not know who the father is."

Veronica shifts to face him then; her eyes zoom right on his. "That's okay, I'll just tell everyone it's yours."

He smirks, apparently enjoying his own obnoxious behavior.

"You know what they say," Veronica continues, nonchalant. "Logan Echolls is a bad, bad boy."

"You know it, Ronnie." He straightens back up. "But not as bad as you, Miss Mars. Been noticing all the new clothes lately; how much  _do_ you charge per night? Must take at least a couple of threesomes to pay for a whole new wardrobe without prince charming footin' the bill now."

His minions snicker in unison behind him.

And how exactly could anyone at all imagine this jackass to be a dream-come-true?

Veronica grits her teeth. Logan of all people should know of her frequent trips to the thrift store since childhood. She'd never been the type to splurge on clothes. But under the cruel scrutiny of the Neptune High hallway, it's his golden words against her inconsequential ones.

If he wants to hurt her, then there's no one to stop him.

"More than you can afford, mister." She moves to leave, temporarily happy with a stalemate.

"Uh uh uh," Logan chastises, quickly blocking her way. "We're not trying to walk away from a full appraisal of our services, are we?"

"Go away, Logan."

"What?" He feigns hurt with an arm to the chest. "You're rejecting me? But this is free advertisement, Mars!" He lifts his arms dramatically.

"Enough, Logan!" Her voice is now icy, her eyes fiery. "What would Lilly say about you doing this, Lo?"

His face contorts to an expression of bitter anger, but he quickly replaces it with affected manly bravado. While his shrug sends off a message for his followers to get moving, he looks back one last time at the tiny blond.

"Same question, Ronnie."

It stings that she knows what he means.

* * *

_Chapter 23:_   
_She woke up in his arms the next morning. They didn't have sex last night. He wants that experience to be special for them. Cherry smiled because she knew how lucky she really was._   
_"Hi Logan." They smiled at each other and kissed. By the time they stopped, it was one hour later._   
_"What are we doing today?" He asked her while he drove._   
_"Let's go ride a helicopter. I want to see the world with my handsome prince."_   
_Logan smiled back at her and said "Your wish is my command."_   
_Even though it was a nice day, Cherry suddenly looked very sad. Logan noticed right away._   
_He asked her what was wrong and she told him that a lot of people hated her and that the other girls think he's too good for her._   
_Logan was so angry that he wanted to hurt someone._   
_"They are wrong. I love you more than anything." He said tenderly as he kissed down her neck._

What was Chelsea thinking?

Last night found Veronica Mars tired after a long night of homework. Last night also found her navigating to alternateuniverse. net as if on autopilot, maybe because she'd already typed the URL one too many times. Once there, she'd expected strange imaginations of the Echolls family life; she'd even expected fangirls making uncomfortable comments about how hot Aaron and Logan were. She did not, however, expect a new update to "Secret Chamber."

Veronica leans back against the sink counter. As expected, raves and insults both abounded in the comments section she read last night. And as expected, Miss M2r5hM2ll0ws Mars also could not resist rebuking a bully or two. Yet while the fresh comments are indeed giving her clues to work with, Veronica can't help think that Chelsea couldn't possibly be updating her story merely to lure out the bullies. There are easier ways to do that.

Chelsea's writing because she wants to.

And for the life of her, Veronica can't understand why.

The sound of a door swinging open has Veronica looking up to her freshman companion. The moment their eyes meet, Chelsea's overflow with a waterfall of tears. Veronica quickly stretch out her arms as necessary.

Two minutes later, Chelsea asks between sobs, "Did you see the comments, Veronica?"

"Yeah, I did."

Chelsea nods, hands wiping her muddy face. "They're so mean."

"Yeah, they are."

Last night's comments were definitely unrelenting.

A silent moment passes before Veronica looks up again. "Are you okay?"

Chelsea nods as she straightens her hair. "Yeah, I am. I mean, I still want you to find the bullies - "

"Of course." Veronica feels suddenly defensive. "I'm trying to talk to this computer genius girl I know. She'll be helping me track the IP addresses."

Chelsea nods again, this time without the heaving. "Thanks. I'm so glad you can help me, Veronica."

"Yeah, no problem." Veronica tries to smile.

Chelsea interrupts her efforts with a hug. "Thanks, Veronica. I knew you would always understand."

Veronica barely nods as her companion pulls away.

"Anyway, I should get to class now. I'll wait for your updates, Veronica. See you tomorrow."

Veronica stays glued to the counter as the younger girl walks away.

Speaking of updates - "Chelsea, could I ask you a very, very honest question?"

The freshman looks back, her small hands wound tightly around the colorful three-ring binders in her arms. Veronica looks down, trying to channel all the sympathy she could. "If you know that these horrible girls out there are bullying you because of what you write - why do you keep writing?"

Veronica looks back up, anticipating every bit of anger, sadness, or defensiveness a fourteen-year-old could be expected to produce. The "you-poor-kid" expression on Chelsea's face? Not what she expected - not from a freshman to a junior.

"Look, Veronica, I know that you don't get it," she spoke with an unusual maturity to her voice. "And I thank you that you're still wiling to help me in spite of that. But the thing is?" Chelsea's face lights up with a smile that's equal parts helpless and wistful. "When I write about Logan Echolls, no matter how imaginary it may all be - it just makes him feel more real."

"More real?"

Chelsea nods. "I don't expect you to get it, Veronica. But really" - she reaches to pat the blond's shoulder - "thanks."

And with that, she's gone - the bathroom door swinging gradually to a close.

* * *

Real? More real? Veronica leans back on her bed. That freshman has no idea what she's talking about.

Logan Echolls - the king of the 09ers with a theatrical flair - is real. He's absolutely and unfortunately real.

He's real enough to be your best friend and to make your skin feel electric at the most innocent of hugs. He's real enough to hold you close at the end of a bad day with your mom and make you believe that everything will be okay. And he's real enough to worm his hand straight into your chest, grab a hold of your heart, pull it out, and pulverize it into atomic dust.

Veronica blinks back the unexpected moisture under her eyelids. Logan Echolls isn't the sweet, romantic, cliché male lead of a teenage girl's online chick lit; he's the crazy jackass who burns down bridges and turns everyone you ever cared for into an army waging war against you. He's not a dream; he's a nightmare.

And it's about time the little girls find out that Santa isn't real.


	3. Amber

_"Howdya like your birthday present?" Logan Echolls - trademark smirk in place - leaned against the hood of the grey convertible._   
_She lowered her eyelids for a split second before standing up. No, he was not going to get away with this._   
_"Absolutely lovely, I dare say," she spoke in impeccable British English. "Nothing like a slashed tire to brighten a lady's day."_   
_"I'm much obliged, milady," he responded with a dramatic bow. Cheers and whistles ensued all around, none meant to encourage the actual lady on site._   
_Did he intentionally set up the parking lot circus to humiliate her? She didn't know. If she had to guess, he probably did. Unrelenting, she kneeled down again to refocus on her tire-changing ritual, her third for the school year._   
_"My, my, my, what big arms you have!" Logan's sneered sarcastically._   
_"All the more to punch you with, my dear."_   
_She didn't have to look up to hear his snort. It was all a game to him._   
_"Bullies only want to see you shaken so that others won't notice how much they themselves are," her father's voice echoed in her mind. Unfortunate as it may be, he actually had a point. She bit back the words on the tip of her tongue as she hauled out her spare tire._   
_"Dude! We're missing the party at my girlfriend's place. Let's go!" Logan's buddy Rick slapped his shoulder. "What are you doing watching Little Miss White Trash anyway."_   
_She repeated her father's advice a dozen more times in her mind._   
_Apparently sick of the scenery, Logan shrugged. "Beats watching a dog fight."_   
_They took off without another word, the afternoon crowd dissipating along with their king's departure._   
_Her hands painfully bolting her tire in place, she trailed her nemesis's retreating figure out of the corner of her eye. He had no right to be king. He was no idol, no faithful lover, and no tender friend. Logan Echolls was a jackass. He was a total jerk who would use exactly what he knew about you to destroy you in the most hurtful way._   
_But she refused to be destroyed._   
_The sun was dipping into the horizon by the time she strapped on her seatbelt. She clenched her jaw. No one could destroy her, not even Logan Echolls._   
_"Happy birthday, Amber," she greeted herself with a sigh as she backed out towards her plans for the night._

Veronica leans back, re-reading the latest story on the archive:  _"Echolls Unchained" by M2r5hM2ll0ws_. Typing out the drabble was total impulse, and pressing the "publish" button was even more so. Yet here she is, the impossible Veronica Mars, glued to her screen, wondering why she who had condemned fanfiction just days ago is now a publishing author.

At least, no one has to know it's her, right?

Veronica sighs.

There's something oddly therapeutic about sharing inward thoughts vicariously through fictional characters with strangers around the world. And for her? The sweet spot is the anonymity of it all.

Sure, Chelsea's most probably online; but for the most part, these strangers didn't have to know who she is. And since they don't, she's under no obligation to reciprocate any interest beyond their common acquaintance - or obsession, for some - of Logan Echolls.

No one needs to know that he and she used to be friends. No one needs to learn that their intimate friendship has long been traded for ruthless barbs and mutual destruction just because they can't agree about the one person they'd both loved with all their hearts.

He's Logan Echolls - Hollywood's beloved offspring. And right now, she is M2r5hM2ll0ws, a faceless secret agent subverting the world of pretend stories in a quest to reveal the truth.

"Veronica, dinner's ready!" Good ol' Papa Keith hollers down the hall.

Veronica smiles. At least heaven left her one last ally.

"Coming!" she calls as she pulls down her laptop screen.

"You've got mail," pipes her computer, and she unfolds it back to take a look.

 _A reader has posted a comment on your story –_ the subject line says it all.

Someone actually read her work? Well, that was fast.

She clicks the given link.

_"This story is so exiting! I cant wait to see what will happen next" - rayofsunshine_

Next? You mean, they're expecting more?

A string of alerts keep her on her chair.

_"I see so much potential! Keep it up!" - lovebirdsforever_   
_"I LOVE THIS! Pls continu" - sassymiriam_   
_"Oooh...who is Amber meeting for her bday? Can't wait for the next chapter!" - bynesforever_

People expect these stories to actually go somewhere? Well, that's unheard of.

"Veronica! Lasagna's getting cold!"

Veronica shakes her head, trying to clear off the effects the few sentences gave her.

She's long sworn off living for an audience, not since Lilly died. There's nothing more painful that giving everything you are to make other people's lives perfect only to be shown how little they care for yours. When it comes to finding satisfaction in other people's approval, she's been there and done that. Nothing to see there.

So when her dad threatens to finish off dinner by himself one more time and another e-mail alert jumps on screen - Veronica inexplicably clicks it again.

_"You are a gifted writer. I can vividly see what youre trying to portray. Amber is not just a typical teenage girl. She is strong and resilient. You've done a great job!" - PerfectPrincess_

But sometimes, that bit of indulgence might just be worth it.

* * *

Veronica could kill herself for how she got here. And yet, here she is.

Here she is looking awkwardly at the bathroom door, knowing that Chelsea is about to barge in any minute, ready to exchange notes on how they're now  _both_  being bullied online.

Veronica huffs out an exasperated sigh. Who is she kidding? Chelsea doesn't know she's the latest writer on the forum. Chelsea's alias commented as much.

_"You write about Logan as if you've met him. Whoever you are, pls keep writing. This is really super good." – LLEcholls4Ever_

"Hi Veronica, how are you?" Chelsea's real-life voice has her companion looking up.

Veronica shrugs. "You know, hanging out in my room in front of my computer, hiding in the girl's bathroom, and then going back home to my room to repeat the cycle all over again."

Man, she needs to get a life.

"I'm sorry, Veronica, if my case is bothering you so much," Chelsea apologizes, her voice all sincerity.

Veronica smirks to herself. "No problem, kid." She holds out her hand. "What's the update?"

Chelsea's eyes instantly water as she hands over a stack of fresh homemade posters. Veronica grits her teeth as she flips through the material. Obscenities aside, the bullies have been growing increasingly personal in their attack, making it incredibly clear how much they'd been reading Chelsea's story.

Veronica grips one particular poster that has Chelsea's profile picture pasted and then crossed out with a red marker. The inscription, in sloppy handwriting, screams, "Wait all you want. Logan will never have sex with you."

Veronica sighs. "When did you find these?"

"Right after third period."

Veronica nods. "Based on the IP address, 'SoAwsome' has been posting comments from both a school computer and a location in the 09 zip. She may not know how to spell her own name, but she sure never stops reading. I'll check class records later to see which 09er has computer for fourth period and got a hall pass today during third. That should get her soon enough."

The gratefulness lighting Chelsea's face tightens her grip on Veronica's compassion. The girl may be foolish, but she's definitely just as sweet.

"Thanks, Veronica. You are so good at this."

"I'm not," she huffs. "Can't even figure out that 'kawaiino' girl. But hey, one at a time, right?"

An unexpected glimmer of pain appears and disappears on the freshman's face. Chelsea nods. "Yeah, one at a time. And really, Veronica, you've done so much already."

Veronica walks over to the counter to stuff the posters into her backpack. "I'll keep these for today just to check for more clues. Are you holding up alright?"

Chelsea nods, more firmly this time. "Bullies only want to see you shaken so that others won't notice how much they themselves are."

Veronica catches her breath.

"And I'm not gonna give them that satisfaction," Chelsea concludes.

"That's cool." Veronica's voice sounds entirely too foreign. "Uhm, how did you know that line?"

"You read 'Echolls Unchained' too?" Chelsea instantly gushes. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess?"

Chelsea grips her hands to her chest in rapt glee. "I so ship Amber and Logan."

"You what?"

Huh?

"I ship them, like totally. Even if I like Logan, others can like him too, you know."

"Wait, what? What's 'ship'?"

Chelsea laughs. "Shipping someone is, like, showing how much you want them together, you know? Amber is so strong and sharp. It's gonna be a great story."

"You think the story is - a romance?" Veronica could feel her lungs constrict.

"Yeah!" Chelsea sputters with a 'well, duh' expression on her face. "Don't you feel the sexual tension? It's gonna be awesome."

Veronica couldn't form a single word before Chelsea's wrapping her in another one of her bear hugs. "I'm so glad you like fanfiction now. It's amazing, right?"

And the younger girl is out the door before the other even catches her breath.

* * *

Madison Sinclair – should've known all along without all the investigating.

Veronica narrows her eyes as she watches the long-haired blond flip her locks while sashaying down the rundown mall like an exaggerating prize horse. Veronica lifts her camera. This has got to be good.

Let's see what your boyfriend thinks of your secret crush on Logan tomorrow.

The moment Mac and her computer wizardry synced with Wallace's office sleuthing, only one possible bully candidate was clearly marked in red. Considering most of her test papers were dripping with the same bloody color, it really wasn't hard to pull off the next step.

Veronica slides into position just as Madison turns the corner into the sprawling, gaudy fan-art booth. One private message through the website, three hours of planning with Wallace, and a small bribe of the sleepy manager at the mall office was all it took to erect this mini shrine to Logan Echolls – complete with blurry photo T-shirts, I-Luv-Lo mugs, and posters with a flurry of forged signatures.

Hey, she practiced everyone's signatures back in the day; don't judge.

"You sure this is a good idea, Vee?" Wallace asks over the phone line the moment she picks up.

"She deserves it Wallace, I promise."

"And what're we gonna do with the leftover stock?"

She never did like questions she can't answer. "Chelsea or someone's gonna want it. Stop talking. She's right in front of you now. Bye."

She snaps off the line just when Madison walks up to Wallace in his salesman garb. Veronica can't help a chuckle. Leave it to Madison to not recognize a Sac'n'Pac uniform recycled.

Fifteen minutes and a few dozen stolen shots later, Miss Sassy Sinclair lugs out her Logan Echolls merchandise out the mall entrance, all the while scowling at her dirty surroundings. It's a wonder she responded as enthusiastically to the message as she did.

Back next to Wallace in their patched-up stall, Veronica sighs. Did she go too far?

_"Stupid M2r5hM2ll0ws. Another person who wnats to dream of Logan lovin' her. Ya guys are a bunch of skanks. Lo needs to be with someone in real life, not like you." - SoAwsome_

You get tough; you get even.

She can't wait to have the world congregate at Madison's locker tomorrow.

* * *

Hands shoot up over ears all over the hallway at the piercing scream right after the lunch bell. Veronica leans partially into the shadows. Always one to claim her victories, she just can't find herself too proud of this one at the moment.

"I am going to kill whoever did this!"

It's a wonder the windows stay intact.

Things rarely go as planned for Veronica Mars, but this time seems to be a rare exception.

Madison screams, Madison thrashes every photo of her trying on Logan T-shirts and kissing Logan mugs, and Madison yells at everybody to go away.

Dick Casablancas marches up, takes a while to comprehend, declares the situation uncool, and breaks up with her on the spot.

The school gasps, the school watches, and the school chatters the day away.

What's new, really?

* * *

Nothing, apparently.

For as Veronica leans back on her bed that night, instinctively logging on to her alternateuniverse account, life feels more like an old and boring chess game than an exciting teenage adventure. There's really no fun without the curveballs.

_"You right really well. Luv you." – flamencogirl  
"Amber is a smart girl who deserves so much better. Can't wait to read the next chapter!" – RosemaryAnne_

She smiles. Who knew broken little phrases could be the best part of her day?

_"U should write 4ever! Looooooove this to pieces." – helena0troy_

And guess what? Even her nerd side couldn't resist it.

_"Amber is as feisty as they come. It's nice to see strong, intelligent female characters being created on this site." - V3nd3tta_

Veronica smiles. Maybe life could be interesting again, after all.


	4. Sinclair

_"Begging on your knees isn't gonna make men want you any better," Macy scoffed with a flick of her streaked blond hair._  
_"Then I would gladly crouch here forever," Amber snapped right back, all the while vehemently scrubbing the obscenities off her locker. "Unlike some people, I don't need male attention to sweeten up my vapid life."_  
_"You're the vampire," Macy shot back._  
_"You don't even know what vapid means, do you?" Amber stood up, eyes levelled at her arch-nemesis. The boys may taunt and prank, but only Macy would break her exasperation levels. And if the ditz wanted to play dirty, then she'd get dirtied back._  
_"You know, Macy, you ever thought about what it would be like to have your thoughts broadcasted to the rest of the world? Would be an interesting day."_  
_"Yeah, sure, like I have anything to hide!"_  
_"Really?" Amber arched an eyebrow. This was going to be good._

_"What would it be like if your thoughts are broadcast to the rest of the world?" - a sweet, young voice promptly floated off the TV screens, prim and proper in its telejournalism - "Apparently, our highschool is getting our very own reality show with this latest submission: 'The Simple Life of Miss McCain.' Yup, that's right. Macy McCain has poured her heart out and given us exclusive access to her inner thoughts just like our very own Paris Hilton. Here's the reel."_

_Every eye focused on the small screens at each corner, students listened to one recording after another of Macy's confessions to her audio diary. The very fact that she had an 'audio diary device' just like Judy Jetson's arrive on her doorstep from an anonymous secret admirer should've been enough of a clue to steer clear; but hey, this was Macy McCain. She practically defined gullibility._  
_After witnessing three confessions of Macy's secret crushes, a slap from Rick to Macy, and a hundred whispers around them, Amber turned to look her companion straight in the eye. "Nothing to hide?"_  
_"You are going to pay for this." Macy's hands burned into Amber's shoulders._  
_Much stronger in every way, Amber easily slipped away. "We'll see about that."_

Veronica lowers her eyelids for a moment. Who knew writing imaginary stories could be more emotionally draining than 90% of real life?

"Veronica! Dinner's ready."

She smiles. "Luigi's?"

"Who am I to deny my only daughter of her one joy in life?"

Veronica smiles again as she approaches the small kitchen bar. No one needed a big house to be happy.

"Thanks for buying dinner again, Dad. Sorry I haven't cooked in a while." She works on the taped-up plastic containers. "Things have been a little - difficult at school."

"And when has that stopped my little supergirl?"

She smiles back.

Keith props his hands on the bar in a wide grip. "Someone picking on my little girl?"

She picks at her fettuccine. "Maybe?"

"Or is my little girl picking on someone else?"

"More maybe?"

"Ah, the joy of moral ambiguity."

She couldn't help smile at that one.

Rapid, happy dialogue intersperses their dinner conversation, one of the few things she could always count on. Mom may be gone, but at least the better parent stayed.

Unfortunately, better parent doesn't always mean young parent, and Keith excuses himself for bed after a hour. And unfortunately once again, a two-person household lives by the rule that when one person retires to himself, both fall silent.

Where does a lonely teenage girl find reliable company during the hours between healthy and realistic bedtime?

Veronica flips open her laptop.

 _"That was so mean. I hope Amber snaps out of her bitter spirit soon." - LoveBlonde_  
_"Is Amber acting out of her frustration over Logan's treatment? I hope they reconcile soon." - 4everEcholls  
_ _"Poor Macy. No one deserves that kind of public humiliation." - glamourgirl_

Seriously? People are siding with that witch?

Veronica gulps down an involuntary surge of anger. To admit that her faceless online readers are siding with Madison is to admit that she even cares enough about the ditzy bully to write her into the story; and denial has always been Miss Mars's strong point.

She scrolls down the screens for more encouraging comments.

 _"Good work" - cinderellafan1  
_ _"Cant w8t 4 the nxt update!" - tigerlilyprincess_

Really, people?

Every short, positive line is countered with a handful of disapproving ones. Should've gone to a better place for good readers' taste.

Her eyes land on the last comment on the page, the very first one posted on her new chapter.

_"Amber's sense of righteousness brings moral levity to her character. Macy had it coming. Beautiful work." - V3nd3tta_

Veronica smiles.

* * *

"Need a hand with those books, Miss Private Cop? You're pretty tiny for an undercover agent."

She doesn't need to turn around to recognize his voice. Then again, a jab at her height is mild enough compared to all his other taunts.

"Seeing how you know about my badge, I'm surprised you're not running away in fear, buddy." She slams her locker shut and spins around, arms instantly crossing. She quirks an eyebrow in mirror image to his.

"Ah, she threatens with the badge," Logan announces with a dramatic spread of his lean, long arms. "Not very good at this secret identity thing, are we?"

"And what makes you think I have one, Mr. Echolls?"

He surprises her by leaning down till their faces pose inches away from each other. He lowers his voice to a stage whisper. "That Madison stunt? Totally Veronica Mars."

Veronica bites her lower lip to hide the way her breath caught in her throat. What's he gonna do?

"And might I say, Ronnie," he continues with a wink. "Excellent work."

Did Logan Echolls just compliment her? Okay, time to wake up, Veronica.

"I knew it was you!" A shrill female voice screeches a few yards away. Veronica pries her gaze away from Logan to notice a seething Madison Sinclair two yards away, face as red as a valentine's card.

Veronica groans. Be careful what you wish for.

"And what does that make you, Madison? Hm, let's see." She taps a finger on her chin in a faux thinking pose. "Slow?"

The taller blond dives and traps the smaller one against the locks. The latter stares back resolutely.

"You whore! I saw you hanging out with the mall employee at lunch today. You set me up!" Nothing offends the ear drums quite like Madison's shrieks.

"And what exactly do you consider setting up?" The words tumble out immediately.

"You figured out that I liked Logan, and you made me break up with Dick because of it. You are a liar, a cheat, a - "

"Very good observer of the human condition," Veronica concludes for her, promptly slipping out of Madison's range. Her eyes stay trained on the 09er, her arms still obstinately folded.

"But you had no right!" The shrieks continue.

"And neither did you in picking on an innocent little freshman!" Veronica thunders back.

The halls still; guess they've been gathering a larger audience than she thought.

But the guilty glint in Madison's eyes tells her that the accusation was perfectly understood.

"She had it coming."

"Then so did you."

A handful of seconds creep by.

"Veronica Mars, you stupid bi - "

"Enough!" A male voice commands firmly.

Simultaneously, the two female nemeses glance towards the tall brunette standing a few mere feet away.

"Madison, any new word out of your mouth will only end up humiliating you more."

"But, Logan, I - "

"I'm serious." His dark gaze matches his words. "Now leave Ronnie alone."

"But she - "

Another sharp glare from the young man silences her. Madison storms away.

Did Logan just -

"Come on, let's go."

He reaches for Caitlin Ford's hand and walks away.

The show over, the lunch crowd rapidly disperses, leaving behind a very surprised Veronica Mars.

* * *

 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: What makes you think Amber did the right thing?_  
 _V3nd3tta: Cuz she stood up for herself_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: I know, right?_  
_V3nd3tta: If you know already...why did you ask in the first place? Haha._

Why did she, indeed?

Veronica leans back against the purple pillows. After Logan's unexpected intervention today, feasting on negative comments on her story just somehow doesn't feel right anymore. After all, if the certifiable Logan Echolls could be borderline redeemable, what makes the rest of the world so hopeless? At least this reader could keep up with her unusually positive spirit for today.

 _V3nd3tta: You there?  
__M2r5hM2ll0ws: Yeah. Why?_  
_V3nd3tta: Nothin. Thought you left. Didn't wanna offend you._

How could virtual - no pun intended - strangers be way nicer than anyone else in actual life?

Maybe it's exactly because they're strangers. Strangers don't have to care; so it's pleasantly surprising when they do.

 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: I'm not that easily offended._  
 _V3nd3tta: Says the girl who writes revenge stories?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: It's not a revenge story_  
_V3nd3tta: Then what is it?_

Well, Chelsea seems pretty convinced that it's a romance.

 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: What if it doesn't really fit into any stereotype? Why does a story need to fit into a pre-concieved genre?_  
_V3nd3tta: Whoa, slow down. No need to get defensive._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: I'm not defensive_  
_V3nd3tta: Tell that to the mirror :)_

Who can resist smiling at a smiley face?

Veronica sighs as she pauses for a minute to blankly take in her ceiling. One quick thank you private message to her almost lone literate reader earlier tonight has led to one quick message after another - an almost real conversation. And God knows how much she needs those these days. Surely, the don't-talk-to-strangers rule doesn't apply online, right?

 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: The mirror says I'm right_  
 _V3nd3tta: Then the mirror is smart_  
 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: Why?_  
_V3nd3tta: Cuz something tells me it's smart to agree with you._

She smiles. Something tells her this person knows her far better than the ones she meets in the hallway every day.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Guess that makes you smart too  
V3nd3tta: I'll wear that statement proud_

A quick text from Wallace informs her that he'll be having lunch with the basketball team tomorrow. Oh well, there's always online company, right?

 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: How often do you go online here?_  
 _V3nd3tta: Checking out my schedule now?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Scared?_  
_V3nd3tta: No. But never took you to be a girl who'd make the first move._

She almost chokes on her water.

 _V3nd3tta: Sorry, bad joke. Must be sleepy. Apologies._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Accepted_  
_V3nd3tta: Thanks_

Who knew forgiveness could come so easily when there's no guaranteed future interaction involved?

 _V3nd3tta: Anyway, gotta go. Can't wait for your next update._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Okay, goodnight._  
_V3nd3tta: Nyt!_

A bark from Back-up has her exchanging her laptop for her pitbull. She snuggles him affectionately.

Dogs and online strangers - you sure pick 'em strange, Veronica Mars.


	5. Ship

_"Can't handle the heat, Amberkins? Nice panties."_   
_Amber inhaled at Rick's jeers as she pulled the barely-there pep squad uniform a little lower down her hips. Thank God for true friends, even if they were a size too small._

_She wouldn't be surprised if Rick had been behind her disappearing clothes act in the ladies' dressing room today. After all, he had more to lose from his break-up with Macy than Macy had. It was his desperation that had made their relationship last as long as it did in the first place. She couldn't blame him for being upset._

_"Too shy to talk now?" Rick walked closer, jamming a strong arm against the locker next to hers. "You sure weren't shy with Macy's privacy."_   
_Her saintly patience had limits too. Amber whirled around. "What do you want me to say, Rick? That I should've told you that your girlfriend is in love with your friend? She said every word in that diary. I had nothing to do with the contents."_   
_"But you didn't have to freakin' broadcast it!"_   
_"And if I hadn't, would you ever know what you know now?"_   
_"At least I'd still have a girlfriend!"_   
_She couldn't argue with that one._   
_Amber sighed. Who knew she could feel bad for the school's number one idiot?_   
_"Look, Rick, I'm sorry that you became collateral damage; but it's not my fault. You have to realize that."_   
_The taller blond huffed an angry sigh. His voice sounded unsettlingly close to cracking. "Then whose was it?"_   
_Nobody, she wanted to say. Where do these class wars begin anyway?_

_"Hey Rick, you'll be late for the game." They both turned at the familiar voice. Amber stepped back involuntarily at his presence. Logan Echolls was too unpredictable of a creature to keep within two feet._   
_"See you at the car," Rick huffed and walked away at last, apparently easily subdued by the king of the crowd._   
_Ready to continue her day squeezed in a flimsy excuse of a dress, Amber turned to retrieve her books when she felt a hand on her shoulder._   
_She looked up._   
_"Hey, sorry about Rick. He just - " Logan paused and pulled back his hand awkwardly, "He just hasn't been himself since the break-up."_   
_Amber nodded tentatively._   
_"Anyway, I'll try to cheer him up so he'll stop picking on you." He spoke with a shrug. "See ya around."_

_For a moment, Amber stood glued to her spot, choosing to ignore all the passing appraisals of her current state of dress. Her eyes followed the back of her childhood-friend-turned-enemy as he moved away._   
_"Logan," she blurted almost reflexively. He turned. "Why the truce?"_   
_His nearly-there smile indicated how much he truly knew what she meant. "Maybe there's still some good left in me."_   
_"You think?" She crossed her arms in mock contempt, but her playful tone betrayed her._   
_"Alright, I'll admit it," he declared with upraised arms. "I saw what you could do and got so scared that I peed my pants in terror?"_   
_She laughed; he laughed. Then he walked away._

Veronica scrolls down the screen and up again, down again and up again. The best thing about a forgiving audience is the courage they lend to publishing one's works. Each new chapter of "Echolls Unchained" is accompanied by three of "Secret Chamber" caliber; and readers commend M2r5hM2ll0w's story almost double the amount they complain. For a girl trapped in the ruins of her former social life, the affirmation is more refreshing than she'd like to admit.

A notification pops up on screen.

Well, speaking of "Secret Chamber."

_"This update is amazing. I really like this Logan. You write so very well." - LLEcholls4Ever_

'This Logan'? How many Logans does Chelsea think there are?

A string of messages follow quickly. Apparently, the entire universe is online from 9 p.m. onwards.

 _"Amber and Logan gives me the FEEEEELS!" - soinlove_  
_"Poor Rick. I'm so glad Amber is making amends with the people around her. She deserves some friends." - SwanLakeFan21_  
 _"If only Logan can be this nice to her all the time. I loooooove this story. keep it up" - rainbow95_

Veronica blinks her eyes quickly for two seconds.

Yeah, if only.

_"I don't know the real reason Logan is reaching out to Amber, but they fit together so well. If they can remove the animosity between them, there can be a beautiful friendship in store for the two of them. The fact that they used to be childhood friends speaks volumes of how deep the ties must run. Lovely work!" - PerfectPrincess_

Preach it, girl.

Veronica sighs as she rests her eyes for a moment. The fanfiction world is making her reach her melodrama quota for the year way too fast. But, she'll admit, melodrama seldom feels this good.

She clicks on the latest notification.

_"Surprised that Logan isn't being a jerk for once. Nice to see them get along." - V3nd3tta_

Veronica smiles. She summons up a new window to type a private thank you message when her cellphone starts to ring.

"Hello?"

A sobbing female voice mumbles unintelligibly over the line.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Veronica, they're at it again!"

Chelsea - the bullies.

"Who? How? Online?" The questions fly out like a well-rehearsed interrogation. "Is it Madison again?"

"No, no," Chelsea whimpers, still sobbing more than speaking. "But they're just as mean."

A quick thought has Veronica clicking her way through to Chelsea's profile page. The last story update was from last week, but fresh comments abound. And, beyond a doubt, the bullies are back in town.

"Look, Chelsea, I'll handle this, okay? We've done it before; we'll do it again."

* * *

_Logan holds her close while she cries. Cherry had told him that she really didn't want to go through with the operation, but she had to._   
_"I will give you all my organs if I have to" he said affectionately._   
_"No Logan. You have to keep living for me." She replied before he kissed her again._   
_"But life is meaningless without you." "Then we must fight for it together."_   
_He lowers her down on the hospital bed his body covering her own. He kissed her jaw and moves lower and lower down her body while his hands wandered up and down her thighs. She moaned as he slowly slipped her hospital gown off._

Veronica shudders. It's much harder to condemn Chelsea's online creations now that she herself writes; but certainly, she doesn't come across as that obsessive, does she?

The latest "Secret Chamber" chapter may be laden with soap opera medical clichés and a grammarian's heart attack, but nothing drew personal attention more than Chelsea's previous chapters did. Why the sudden change of events?

Veronica scrolls down the comments page.

_"I love this story. You right like a angel." - Y0ngatH8rt  
"Your story moves me all the time!" - missapond_

Maybe she needs to rethink the compliments she receives.

_"Dats so stupd. Ur so dumn that even ur caracters so bad." - kawaiino_

Veronica perks up. She never did identify 'kawaiino' last time, but Chelsea never followed up. The next comment, while much better phrased, has Veronica almost gnashing her teeth.

 _"_ _Someone needs to teach this girl a lesson. Stupid Cherry will never land a boy like Logan. He loves me, not you! Be dalusional all you want its never gonna happen!" - PiratePrincess_

PiratePrincess? She speed-dials Wallace's number.

* * *

"I don't know why I do this for you, girl!" Wallace's eyes dart around while his hands slip a file into her backpack.

"Cuz you love them snickerdoodles." She winks and smiles as she pulls out the new information at hand.

"Someone could see you!" Wallace practically hisses.

"Relax, you got me a photocopy, not the real thing." They make they way slowly down the hallway. "The school office never starts looking for stuff that's not missing."

"And would I wanna know why you know that?"

"Probably not," she replies matter-of-factly while she flips through the list. She stops walking abruptly.

"Yeah?"

"Look here," she twists around to point out her latest clue to Wallace. "Every year, Neptune High awards a Pirate Prince and Princess award for being the guy and girl who've accumulated the most Pirate Points during the school year. They don't announce it publicly ever since the district office got upset about unfair treatment five years ago, but the winners still get their congratulatory letter and corresponding $500 gift certificate in their mailbox."

"And you know this because you're the Sheriff's daughter?"

"I know this because I was best friends with Lilly Kane, reigning Pirate Princess for every year she was in high school."

"And that knowledge helps because?"

"Cuz ever since Lilly died, the new Pirate Princess has been." Veronica circles the name on the file with her fingertip. "The Lilly-wanna-be Caitlin Ford."

The two glance up simultaneously as Caitlin, with theatrical timing, struts across their line of vision two yards away. Wallace makes an open perusal of her long, exposed legs.

"She's our girl?"

"If my instincts are to be trusted, one hundred percent."

"But who would use a username that so blatantly points back to her?"

Veronica shrugs as she folds up the lists. "Only the biggest ditz in Neptune High."

She looks up one last time at Caitlin while she coils herself on Logan's arm.

Why doesn't Logan ever have good girlfriend taste?

* * *

No matter the stakes at school or work, any person intent on surviving life needs a moment to unwind at the end of the day. For Veronica, that moment has quickly become a reflexive visit to the land of fanfiction.

_V3nd3tta: Hey, I really like that new update  
M2r5hM2ll0w: I know. Saw your comment. Was gonna thank you._   
_V3nd3tta: No need. Just want you to know you're doin' great_   
_M2r5hM2ll0w: Thanks :)_

Where else should she expect to find such reliable company? She takes a minute to stretch out her limbs.

_V3nd3tta: So just so you know, Amber is a very memorable character  
M2r5hM2ll0w: Making conversation, now?_

It took a few seconds to get a reply.

 _V3nd3tta: You got me. Wanted to keep talking.  
M2r5hM2ll0w: But why? Why do you want to talk to me?  
_ _V3nd3tta: What can I say? I'm a fan._

Veronica almost giggles.

 _M2r5hM2ll0w: A fan of fanfiction?  
_ _V3nd3tta: Does that make me pathetic?  
M2r5hM2ll0w: Depends  
_ _V3nd3tta: On what?  
M2r5hM2ll0w: I dunno  
_ _V3nd3tta: Ah, so you were basically trying to give a safe, ambiguous answer  
M2r5hM2ll0w: Maybe :)  
_ _V3nd3tta: :)_

Her lips curl dangerously close to a real smile.

 _V3nd3tta: You saw the latest comments on 'unchained'?  
_ _M2r5hM2ll0w: No, just logged on. why?  
_ _V3nd3tta: Check them out._

She navigates to her story's comments page.

_"THEY SO BELONG TOGETHER! Can't wait to see this happen." - RosemaryAnne_   
_"Why didn't she go after him?! I love this story so much" - Beatlesluv_   
_"Lamber forever! I ship them so hard. This is fantastic!" - athena17_

Chelsea's taught her the brand new etymology of 'ship.' But 'Lamber'?

 _M2r5hM2ll0w: What's Lamber?  
_ _V3nd3tta: Hahaha.  
_ _M2r5hM2ll0w: What?  
_ _V3nd3tta: Logan + Amber  
_ _M2r5hM2ll0w: They made it a word?  
_ _V3nd3tta: Don't need a degree for that nowadays_

Apparently so.

 _V3nd3tta: So do you?  
_ _M2r5hM2ll0w: Do I what?  
_ _V3nd3tta: 'Ship Lamber'  
_ _M2r5hM2ll0w: Why would I?  
_ _V3nd3tta: True, the author doesn't have to ship.  
_ _M2r5hM2ll0w: Exactly :)_

And it feels good to be in control.


	6. Scheme

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Would that be too mean?_   
_V3nd3tta: Why would it be?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: I dunno_   
_V3nd3tta: She'd be doing the right thing_

Why she's discussing the hypothetical direction of her online writing instead of studying for her PSAT, she can't understand. It's not as if it's a published novel.

 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: So it's not like...mean?  
_ _V3nd3tta: I don't think so_

Veronica sighs. Her hesitancy is getting way too out of hand. Why should she be bothered about what she does to a fictional character - a character whom she created and therefore has every right to ruin?

Her screen lights up once more.

_V3nd3tta: Besides, I'm sure the guys would like to know that Macy is cheating on them._

Actually, it's not Macy, it's Cassie. But wait, why does it matter again? They could all be named Macy for all she cares.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: It's Cassie, you know. The new girl._

She types before she thinks.

_V3nd3tta: My apologies. I have this strange tendency to not remember much of fictional women I've never met.  
_

Oh, the jerk that he is for making her smile.

* * *

"Hey."

She whips around at his voice. Keep your enemies closer - she'd never not recognize that soft baritone.

"What do you - " Her words stop short at the sight of her house keys dangling in Logan's hand. She snatches them instantly, fiercely. She wills herself not to blush. How could she even lose sight of something so dangerous?

"Hey, relax. It's not like I'm gonna make a house call, Ronnie."

She rolls her eyes. Of course he says that.

"You gotta try harder than that for this stuff," he adds with a wink and a thumb pointed to his own chest.

Cocky, arrogant, and - well - sexy. That's Logan Echolls for you.

She should be upset, really, but something about him today sounds just a tad more sincere than usual.

Veronica shakes her head. The last time she trusted him, life went to hell. Can't let him fool her twice.

"Too bad, Logan." She leans up to him in an exaggerated arc till her lips linger by his ear. "I thought you'd take the hint."

She pulls back with a smirk. Two can play at this game.

Ready to claim her victory, she meets his eyes.

She catches her breath.

That haze in his gaze? Not a joke.

Oh, no.

"Seriously, Logan, you can't wash yourself clean enough tonight if you stay there a second longer." The haughty female voice cuts the silence. The two former friends shake their faces till the intangible fog dissipates.

Did she just have a  _moment_ with Logan Echolls?

"Stay far away from Mars if you hope to get into  _my_ bed tonight." Caitlin's giggle sounds as false as her rack. She hooks a suggestive arm around his elbow and nudges him to go.

Veronica looks down. She never did like being within a two yard radius of that empty golden head.

"Go. I'll catch up later."

What did he say?

Veronica looks up just in time to see a pouty Caitlin strut away. Logan is still standing a mere two feet away.

"Listen, Ronnie, I - "

"Watch out," she blurts.

The knot in his brows answers her back.

"If I were you," she lowers her voice to a whisper, "I'd check those sheets and trash cans a little more thoroughly next time."

She cocks her head ever-so-slightly in the direction of the long-haired blond.

His brow unfurled in seeming comprehension.

He nods; she nods.

And with the tiniest shadow of a smile, he walks away.

* * *

 _V3nd3tta: I'm not sure why you're hesitating_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Well, it's going to cause damage and all that, you know._  
_V3nd3tta: Damage?_

For once, she wishes she could gesticulate online.

 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: Yeah, like, collateral damage_  
_V3nd3tta: Collateral_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: I dunno how to say it_  
_V3nd3tta: I wouldn't either_

She huffs.

 _V3nd3tta: Why would it be wrong to expose someone who's cheating?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Nothing_  
_V3nd3tta: Real nothing or girl nothing?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Harhar, like you would know  
_ _V3nd3tta: Hey, even faceless, what part of me here doesn't say 'used to charming the ladies'?_

Veronica smiles. There's always a sense of familiarity with her new cyberpal. It's as if he could take any liberty and still be as beguiling as chocolate truffle.

 _V3nd3tta: Why would it be?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Be what?_  
_V3nd3tta: wrong_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Like I said, collateral damage_  
_V3nd3tta: Does he have a horrible home life or something_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Don't even joke about that_  
_V3nd3tta: Sorry_

The sting in her eyes feel way too much like tears to be comfortable.

 _V3nd3tta: Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have joked about that._ _  
_

Veronica sighs.

 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: She has a boyfriend_  
_V3nd3tta: Cassie?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Yes_  
_V3nd3tta: And you don't want him to get hurt in the process of exposing her because it's not his fault in the first place  
_ _M2r5hM2ll0ws: Exactly_

For a moment, she thinks he's logged off.

 _V3nd3tta: But why would you spare the boyfriend? Is he a nice guy?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Well, actually, no._  
_V3nd3tta: So?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Well, it's hardly fair to hurt someone for a wrong he's never committed._  
_V3nd3tta: Because we all get hurt enough by life as it is_

She blinks, fast and hard.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: And by the people whom we need and love the most._

A handful of seconds tick by in the silence of the night.

 _V3nd3tta: That ever happened to you?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: No comment_

He falls silent again.

 _V3nd3tta: You know what, maybe Cassie's boyfriend does deserve it._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Why?_  
_V3nd3tta: Any level-headed guy would steer clear from someone who is such an obvious slut_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: I'd have to agree_  
_V3nd3tta: So...what's staying your omnipotent hand?  
_ _M2r5hM2ll0ws: Maybe I want to give him a second chance? A warning?_

She can't believe she just said - well, typed - that thought.

 _V3nd3tta: You care for him_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Who?_  
_V3nd3tta: Cassie's boyfriend_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: No! Why would I?_  
_V3nd3tta: Cuz, well, you seem awefully keen to not treat him too ill_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: I'm not, okay? I'm just fair, not fond._  
_V3nd3tta: Lol. Okay._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: What's so funny?_  
_V3nd3tta: Not funny. Cute._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: What?_  
_V3nd3tta: You_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Excuse me?_

Did he just talk to her like a kid?

 _V3nd3tta: There's nothing to be ashamed about, you know. Authors all tend to harbor affections towards the characters they write._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: I don't care for him!_  
_V3nd3tta: But you care enough to not hurt him unfairly.  
_ _M2r5hM2ll0ws: No, I don't. You don't even know me well enough to tell._

Two idle seconds pass.

 _V3nd3tta: You know what, you're right. I don't know you well enough to judge. My bad._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Apology accepted_  
_V3nd3tta: But just think about it...why are we even having this conversation?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Because I don't want to write a lousy story?_  
_V3nd3tta: Lol. Fair enough._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Why? What are you trying to say?_  
_V3nd3tta: Nothing, nothing._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: That's a girl nothing if I've ever heard one._  
_V3nd3tta: LOL  
_ _M2r5hM2ll0ws: Well?_

She can't help the triumphant smile on her lips.

 _V3nd3tta: Well, you win. Goodnight. I look forward to your next chapter._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Thank you for stating the obvious._  
_V3nd3tta: Lol. Sleep well :)_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: I will :)_

And for the first time since October, she does.

 


	7. Sympathy

"It's okay, it's his loss."

"You deserve better."

"He's just a total jerk."

Veronica pauses before turning the corner. She inches just a little to her left to take a closer look at the huddled group of teenage girls, all surrounding a sobbing mess of stick-straight blond hair. She peers closer.

Caitlin?

"It's so totally wrong for Logan to do that."

"Like, every guy should know that girls do the dumping."

Veronica catches her breath.

Logan dumped her - Logan Echolls, the man who does a lot less dumping than he should - has severed himself from the insufferable Caitlin Ford.

Veronica licks her lips as a wave of emotions surge through her chest. Finally, Logan dumps the pathetic shadow of Lilly Kane. She feels happy at the knowledge - for Lilly's sake, of course.

"He could've given me a real reason, you know?" Caitlin's whimper echoes through the hall.

He had plenty of reasons, girl. Veronica grits her teeth.

"But no, he kisses me, sleeps with me, and tell me it's over before I even get my clothes back on."

Veronica's arches a brow. Now  _that_  was a little cruel.

Submerging her face into the flitting shadows of the early morning hallway, she leans her head back against the brick wall.

Logan has heeded her warning. His reputation - and by a vague connection, Lilly's - is safe. She is now fully free to unleash the list of Caitlin's illicit lovers on to the public knowledge of Neptune High.

Veronica steals another glance at the heap of heiresses.

Then why does she feel an unpardonable hint of empathy for the sobbing creature?

A loud cheer has her whipping around to face the main hall entrance.

Amidst the raised limbs of the 09er male multitude, the guy who broke her heart and the guy who further smashed it march down in mock triumph. Why care for the ruined souls we've caused when we can start the day with a rambunctious posse, right?

She shakes her head, ready to end her stakeout. But a flash of brunette curls catches her eye before she turns away from the approaching tsunami of testosterone. She shifts to her right for a better view.

Her heart sinks.

Within a minute, Carrie Bishop's youthful laughter floats over the male voices in her proximity even while her arm stays grounded around Logan's. The ease of his gait indicates how willingly he's allowing her to stay right where she is. It took him less than a twenty-four hours to replace his arm candy, one as entitled as the other.

Veronica sighs.

Well, what do you know, Logan Echolls never does anything halfway. Why break a heart when you can obliterate it?

* * *

_"Hey," Amber spoke softly, willing her surroundings to ignore her._   
_Logan turned tentatively, almost as if unsure of what he thought he'd heard. Another moment had him turning around completely to face her._   
_She flashed a very small smile at the tall figure leaning back against his locker._   
_"Yeah?" His voice sounded much milder than his usual theatrical tone._   
_"This - well, this is a little embarrassing to say," she mustered slowly, her voice still barely above a whisper, her eyes darting everywhere to check for any unwanted audience._   
_He didn't look away._

_She breathed in. "I need a favor."_   
_"Yeah?"_   
_She licked her lips. "My dad's birthday is coming up."_   
_His silence prodded her on._   
_"And I wanted to give him something really personal and special, like a scrapbook," she continued, gaining back her usual confidence. "The thing is, some of the pictures I need aren't with me."_   
_She looked him straight in the eye. "They're with you. I remember leaving them there the last time we worked on that family tree project together."_   
_He nodded wordlessly._   
_"So - could I drop by after school to get them?"_

_For two seconds, they stared._   
_Then, out of the unexpected blue, Logan laughed. He laughed with the triumphant menace of a wolf before its prey._

_She stepped back involuntarily, but not before he grabbed her firmly by the shoulders._   
_He levelled his gaze, his voice now anything but gentle. "Is that what you do to scam guys into sleeping with you? Listen, girl, you gotta try harder than that."_   
_Amber gulped, her reconciliatory spirit fast condensing back into fierce disdain._   
_"I'll bang every other chick in this school before I'll be caught dead with you." His words cut into her soul like a dirty knife through pristine white cake._

_The very moment he deposited her back on the ground, her right hand flung up to deliver the hardest slap of her life._   
_And while Logan Echolls gaped with a hand to his privileged cheek, she resolutely marched away._

* * *

_"Wow, did not see that coming. What a 180 in their interaction. Solve this. Fast!" - i3tomorrow_   
_"Gr8t works!" - tigerlilyprincess_   
_"Why yu make logan such an a-hole?" - cukiedohgal_

She ignores the notifications on her screen.

 _"Really surprised at the turn of events. What happened to Lo?" - ALTLcholls  
_ _"Cant accept Logan would do that" - fishwoman_

She scoffs at the computer lab screen.

_"Also surprised at the return of animosity between them. I'm sure he has his reasons. Maybe there's been a misunderstanding? I hope they clear it up soon and not do anything they'll regret." - PerfectPrincess_

Veronica slaps down her laptop screen in vicarious frustration.

_"Didn't see that comming. Hope they make up soonn?" - aegyo  
"I can't imagine Logan ever doing that. It's just not like him." - honeybee17_

Oh yeah?

She rolls her eyes at the protectiveness of the rabid fangirls. Thinking the best of someone doesn't make it true, munchkins.

_"Where did that come from? Really expected villain to be someone else in this chapter." - V3nd3tta_

Et tu?

Despite his three separate attempts at greeting her, Veronica ignores her chatmate for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Troy Vandergraff wheedles a date out of her. She almost smiles. Why not, right?

The next evening, she stares at the ceiling, wondering why her date ended with a handshake instead of a kiss.

_V3nd3tta: You there? Long time no talk._

She stares at her screen.

_V3nd3tta: I know you're online. You okay?_

So he's a psychic now too? Everyone claims to know everybody else too much these days. She turns off her computer.

* * *

From a distance, she watches Caitlin shunned from every 09er lunch table. Wallace comments on the state of the fallen.

Veronica never got around to publishing the list she had. But when her dad fulfilled his PI contract to track down the stolen Echolls credit card, Caitlin's multiple infidelities quickly came to light. Now even the girls hate her.

You never know how long anyone's gonna stick around in life - even the brightest star tonight can be plucked from the sky tomorrow.

So when Troy kisses her and asks her to homecoming dance, she says yes. She smiles and waves like a good girlfriend while he leaves the building. Then she wanders into her room wondering why she's not twirling and floating in giddy teenage happiness. Her dad really deserves a normal daughter, sometimes.

She idly scrolls down a boring news website.

Something beeps.

_V3nd3tta: Hey there. I'm sorry._

She bites her lip for a moment.

 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: Yeah?_  
_V3nd3tta: I'm sorry for sounding like I know better. I clearly don't.  
_ _M2r5hM2ll0ws: 'kay._

What else could she say, really? It's not like she could claim she never thought so.

 _V3nd3tta: You have every right to write what you want._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Of course I do. Freedom of speech and all, you know._  
_V3nd3tta: Look at you, lawyer in the making._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: And you...a superficial politician :D_  
_V3nd3tta: Look at us getting headstarts on our careers. Such prodigies._

She smiles despite herself.

 _V3nd3tta: Rough day?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Hm, depends._  
_V3nd3tta: Always the safe answer_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Well, I had a date_  
_V3nd3tta: But you're still alone on your computer after it. Gotcha._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Hey, not all girls are easy, okay?_  
_V3nd3tta: No kidding. Took a while to get a hold of you._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: You know what?_  
_V3nd3tta: What?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: You still haven't ;)  
_ _V3nd3tta: Oh, I know that. Your username is highly misleading._

Now she smiles for real.

 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: Why? I don't sound white and fluffy to you?_  
_V3nd3tta: I wouldn't dare profess to know much. But I'd say cute and spunky more than white and fluffy. More grit, less giggles._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Well, you're quite the therapist._  
_V3nd3tta: Had plenty of my own to learn from._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Required or volunteered?_  
_V3nd3tta: Whaddya think?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Depends if the therapists are hot or not._  
_V3nd3tta: LOL  
_ _M2r5hM2ll0ws: :)_

She uses the lull in their conversation to slip into her pajamas.

 _V3nd3tta: Hey, you still there?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws:_ _Paranoid much?_  
_V3nd3tta: Maybe_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Still here. What's up?_  
_V3nd3tta: Honest question_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Ugh, those words usually precede something monstrous and ugly._  
_V3nd3tta: True, true. Nevermind._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Hey, it's fine. What's on your mind?_

It took another minute for him to formulate his reply.

 _V3nd3tta: I have no problem with what you wrote in your story._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Yeah?_  
_V3nd3tta: But you...you were kinda adamant about Cassie's infidelities last time. What changed your mind?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: About punishing her?_  
_V3nd3tta: Yeah_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Well, I guess...how could I when she's a victim too, you know?_  
_V3nd3tta: Victim?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Yeah. The public way he dumped her was harsh._  
_V3nd3tta: Who did?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Logan, her boyfriend.  
_ _V3nd3tta: I see_

She doesn't type again.

_V3nd3tta: So, in your story...Logan's single now?_

She thinks for a moment.

 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: He can be_   
_V3nd3tta: Can?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: A guy is only single for as long as he lets himself be._  
_V3nd3tta: Good point_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Of course_  
_V3nd3tta: Shucks, so humble_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: It's my middle name_  
_V3nd3tta: Ah, doesn't sound too feminine_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Hey, spunk over sweet, right?_  
_V3nd3tta: :)  
_ _M2r5hM2ll0ws: :)_


	8. Single

_"Lamber angst breaks my heart! Do fix them up soon." - MrsGilbertBlythe  
_ _"Update soon! Pleeeease! Im practicly on my knees." - cleopatra33_

She almost smiles at her readers' silliness as she smears on that last bit of bright red lipstick. She takes a quick glance at the mirror. She could hear Lilly screaming in her ears - roaring her approval of tonight's outfit.

And if Lilly were to see the one-liners on her computer screen?

Veronica smirks. Miss Kane would definitely have a kick out of 'ships' - no matter how ridiculous they happen to be.

A handful of wistful seconds slip by before Veronica sighs. Heaven forgive her for not being adequately grateful for her date tonight. How could she celebrate something as mundane as a school dance after having tasted the glamor that is fun-defined-by-Lilly-Kane?

Veronica blinks. Oh how she misses her!

She blinks again. But Lilly Kane's not here, and Duncan and Logan might as well no longer be. Veronica turns around and takes in her reflection one more time in the floor-length mirror squeezed beside her bed. Curly and short blond hair, heavy make-up, and bright red satin dress - can't claim that the Veronica of homecoming past is really around anymore either.

A numb vibration from her desk has her snatching up her cellphone two minutes before she'll have to rush out the door. Even Troy Suave Vandergraff can only take so much of Keith Mars.

She flips her screen open.

Chelsea: "Thanks for all your help, Veronica. Enjoy the dance."

Oh yeah, Chelsea. Veronica smiles grimly to herself. It's a little unnerving to admit that she's no longer even using Chelsea as an excuse for her own presence in the fanfiction world. Since about a week ago, fanfiction has conveniently descended from means to help client to personal guilty pleasure. It's a whole new facet to Veronica Mars.

She huffs at a stray curl, Princess Ariel style. The good thing about admissions to yourself? No one else has to know them.

Veronica: "Thanks. You doing okay?"  
Chelsea: "Yup. Might just stay in and write tonight."

Veronica cringes. It's been a while since "Secret Chamber" had a new update, and perhaps for the best. Is Chelsea really planning to ask for trouble - again?

Veronica: "Be careful."  
Chelsea: "I know what I'm doing. Thanks. Enjoy ;)"

And who is she to argue?

* * *

Did she plan to wear big, bright traffic-light red to honor Lilly? Yes. Did she plan to explain herself after arriving back in the limo with every last inch of her dripping in salt water? No. But did she expect to run into Logan Echolls - bane of her life - the very moment she enters the redecorated school gym?

Maybe?

After all, what's life without coincidences, right?

"Ronnie!" He chants with hands held high.

"Ronnie!" His minions echo.

Veronica rolls her eyes and moves one step closer to Troy.

Logan chooses this time to smirk. He walks - stumbles, rather - awkwardly towards them while his followers turn towards their own respective dates. Drunk already, Lo? It's only 8:30.

"You. Troy," Logan presses a finger on the transfer student's chest as if trying to leave a fingerprint. "You be nice, okay? She" - he nods towards her - "she's a good girl."

A good girl? Veronica flinches. Can't let this continue.

"Logan, get off my date." She lets go of Troy's arm and moves to pull away the drunken brunette.

"No, no, I can walk." Logan staggers backwards, steps ragged and arms flailing. He shakes his head rapidly before speaking again at Troy. "You man - you be nice. You be nice."

Logan mutters something unintelligible before looking up again.

"Be nice," he repeats. "You never know how long they'll be around."

Then he disappears into the crowds just as Veronica gasps, a fierce sting piercing her eyes as her hands fly to cover her mouth.

Lilly - he's also thinking of Lilly.

"Veronica, you okay?" Troy's voice sounds far and distant.

She nods and dismisses him with a request for a refreshment she never plans to drink. He slips away obediently.

The room whirls mercilessly as she tries to regain her bearings. She thought she'd let it all go at the beach tonight. Veronica shakes her head - much like Logan did a moment ago. Guess all it takes is a sliver of genuine empathy for her to unravel, forcing her to realize just how much she would never really be over her best friend's death.

Veronica leans against a chair while she eyes the dancing teenagers from a distance. Duncan is shifting away in his most awkward dance moves with Shelly Pomroy as audience. Two feet from him, Logan churns his arms and legs like a madman all by himself.

Probably trying to dance his tears away.

Veronica lets one of her own escape her eyes. Very few people knew the real Lilly Kane. And tonight of all nights, being in the company of those who do seems particularly important. She glances one more time at the two dancing boys. But did they feel the same way?

"Here you go." Troy and all his affected charm appears with two drinks in hand.

"Thanks." She grabs one, smiling politely, and pretends to take a sip.

"Guess what I heard over at the water hole?"

"Yeah?" She barely hears him.

"Logan Echolls the crazy jackass actually came by himself tonight. No date, no limo, no nothing."

He what?

"No wonder he's such bad company," Troy concludes, slipping an arm around his date's shoulders.

But her eyes are locked on someone else's.

* * *

_The brisk evening breeze forced her hands just a little tighter around her bare shoulders. She really should've brought a sweater._   
_A soft thud accompanied the sensation of a warm layer covering her chilled skin. She looked down at the expensive tuxedo planted on her small frame._   
_She looked up for the man behind the act. "Logan?"_   
_She stepped back involuntarily. Who knew if he was friend or enemy today?_

_"Amber, it's okay," he spoke softly, meeting her eyes only for a moment before looking out towards the ocean. They both looked quietly._   
_Whoever had the bright idea about a school dance in a tent near the sea had obviously not planned to stay outdoors much._   
_Amber fiddled with the edges of the coat. Then again, what could a girl who ditched her date legitimately complain about a school dance?_

_"I'm sorry." Logan's voice mixed so smoothly with the wind's that she almost missed it._   
_"For what?"_   
_"Being mean?"_   
_"And?"_   
_"Look, Amber." He turned to face her; she faced him. "I'm sorry I reacted that way the other day."_   
_"And I'm not sorry I reacted that way the other day."_   
_He let out a breath. "Of course. I deserved that."_

_She peeked at the fingerprint scratch on the bridge of his nose. Guess she really had responded rather fiercely._   
_They stayed silent for a few more seconds._   
_"Logan, why did you - "_   
_"I didn't like what I was seeing."_   
_She raised a brow. "You mean - "_   
_"I mean you," he blurted, "and Trent."_

_Amber paused in thought of her long-abandoned date for the night. Any potential in that relationship had evaporated the moment she dodged his kiss._   
_But it still didn't add up. She looked Logan straight in the eye. "So, why would Trent cause you to act any differently towards me?"_   
_He stared back wordlessly for a minute._   
_"I dunno." He shrugged. "Guess I thought that saying bad stuff about you would kinda, you know, make him stay away."_   
_"Away from me?"_   
_He nodded._

_She frowned a little deeper. "But Logan, why would you want to - "_   
_He cut her off with the sudden sensation of his lips against her forehead, firm but gentle. And he disappeared inside._

* * *

_"Oh be still my beating heart!" - gingerkins_   
_"Hurray! Lamber foreverrrrrrr!" - 27starlets_   
_"Boys are so stupid. You r smashing this story outta the park, girl." - lindalucas_

Veronica smiles. It's almost ridiculous how worked up these people sound.

 _"Oh how beautifully they're growing back together! I can't wait for their friendship to blossom again." - PerfectPrincess  
_ _"You write da good stuff so well" - GenovianDiaries_

She sighs with a look out the window. She doesn't know what spurted her to write something so obviously pandering to fan service. Whether it was her irritation at fending off Troy's bold advances all night or her fleeting moment of kinship with Logan - she can't tell.

Nor does she want to.

Besides, it could be something else entirely, right?

_"Its about time Lo makes a #$ &* move!" - friskyfridays  
"You capture the nuances of their relationship so well! Can't wait to see where this goes!" - 89milkmaid_

Whoa, relationship? She ruminates in the extravagance of fan imagination while her fingers navigate to yet another familiar comments page - this one for "Secret Chamber."

 _"Reel tears! pls right another story" - catrinainAhat_  
_"Surprise ending much?" - fallNluv  
_ _"Can't believe it's all over! :(((" - meiyanni_

Over? Did Chelsea just -

A comment catches her eye just before she clicks the link to the main story.

_"u so stupid like this is ever posssibol. Jus stop writing." - kawaiino_

* * *

The green tiles feel even sicklier than usual as the back of her skirt grazes the sink counter. She lifts her eyes, shifts her weight, and twirls a finger around a loose thread. Veronica huffs. Trapped within the suffocating, judgmental walls of Neptune High, she almost longs for the free meadows of the online world.

She clenches her fist. And this is why she's here - because she wants to protect those meadows from the shadows of evil giants.

"Veronica?"

She rouses from her fairy tale metaphors to Chelsea's inquisitive eyes. Veronica observes her quickly. There are no dark circles, bad skin, or fidgety behavior. The freshman looks healthy, comfortable even.

"Veronica, I'm okay." Chelsea's voice sounds just as collected as she speaks with a smile.

The blonde knits her brows. "Oh, of course. I wasn't implying in my message that - "

Chelsea's giggle cuts her off. Veronica lifts an eyebrow.

"Thanks for calling me out here today," Chelsea states matter-of factly. "I - I really appreciate your help all this time."

Veronica nods slowly, mentally scrambling to piece together the situation. "So - you're gonna stop writing?"

"Well, about Logan, anyway." Chelsea smiles, her almond eyes almost disappearing into her fair skin. Her soft, straight hair falls forward effortlessly.

"I see." Because what else could she say?

With a healthy glow, Chelsea leans forward and squeezes a very surprised Veronica. She returns the hug.

"Thanks for everything, Veronica. You really helped me go through that phase."

Veronica nods. It feels strange to hear a real person spoken of as a mere passing interest.

"So anyway," Chelsea pipes up, still unusually optimistic. "There's really no need for you to be online anymore. I appreciate what you did though."

"Online? Oh, for you. Yeah - sure."

Chelsea giggles again. "Unless, of course, you want to. I mean, you can go online and write anything you want, of course."

"Me? Write?" Veronica injects as much incredulity into her voice as possible. "Why would I - "

"Just if you want, Veronica, just if," Chelsea clarifies with a much too knowing smile.

"So, just so we're clear - you don't want me to get rid of 'kawaiino' for you?"

Chelsea sighs and shakes her head. "No, it's fine."

"But it's not - "

"It's fine, Veronica," she cuts her older friend off. "I know who she is. It's okay."

"You do?"

Chelsea shrugs. "Yeah. She - well, the alias - is my sister's. She never approved of me writing. So it's fine."

"Oh." The world shifts one degree off. "But you're fine with that."

Chelsea nods and goes back to smiling. "Not everyone appreciates fanfiction, you know?"

"Yeah." Now Veronica softens. "I know."

"Anyway, thanks, Veronica." Chelsea jolts up a couple of sliding folders on her arm. "Thank you so much for helping me."

Sensing her stocky companion's move to go, Veronica asks quickly, "Have you - have you always known it was your sister?"

Chelsea nods, resignation galore.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The freshman shrugs.

"I could've helped you, Chelsea. I mean, I still can. I - "

"It's okay," Chelsea reassures, an unexpected confidence in her voice. "I - I thought she'd come around by now. But even if she doesn't - well, it's okay. I don't need her approval, you know?"

Veronica bites her lower lip before she eases into a smile. "Yeah, you're right."

Chelsea smiles back and reaches for the door.

"Oh yeah, Veronica?" She turns at the last minute.

"Yeah?"

"Just in case, you know, you still want to read fanfiction - I totally recommend 'Echolls Unchained.'"

"Echolls what?" Veronica forces down the gasp that's threatening to escape her lips.

"'Echolls Unchained,'" Chelsea repeats. "It's just really, really well done."

"Oh, tha - yeah? Uhm - how?"

"Well, it's not every day that writers get Logan's character that rich, you know?"

"Rich? I mean, yeah, he's loaded. His father - "

Chelsea giggles. "You know that's not what I mean."

Almost impulsively, she marches back over to share yet another hug. Veronica opens her arms as expected.

But Chelsea surprises her with a whisper, "And if I were to know who Marshmallows was? I'd tell her just how gifted of a writer she is. She should never stop writing."

By the time Veronica recovers, Chelsea's by the door.

"And by the way," she tosses back with a hand to the doorknob. She smiles. "I totally ship Lamber."

* * *

_"So this is it then?" "Yeah" Cherry replies. They've spend the last hour in each others arms ever since Logan said he's going to leave for Switserland. They really enjoyed their time togther but all good things must come to an end. "Will we keep in touch?" he asked. She kisses him back and nods her head, "Thanks for everything, Logan. I'll always love you." "I'll always love you too." Cherry kisses him one last time before he baords the plain. "Find happiness with someone who deserves you. See you next year." 'Okay!" he waves from the plane. Even if its not forever, they know the memories will be theres always._

Veronica licks her lips as the finality of Chelsea's story sinks in. Who would have thought?

Veronica scrolls down at the menacing comments on Chelsea's chapters. Having checked all around the website, it's true that 'kawaiino' never left any comments elsewhere. The freshman wasn't making it up.

Veronica sighs. As if it's not tragic enough to be bulldozed by insensitive bullies, here we have family picking on their own. But that's the funny thing about online interaction, isn't it? Your best friend could be a world away, your enemy next door, and your biggest fan a total stranger.

A beep pulls her eyes back to her laptop screen.

_"Amber has got to be my favorite OC. Smart and spunky's the way to go." - V3nd3tta_

Veronica smiles.

 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: You there?_  
_V3nd3tta: Of course_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Of course?_  
_V3nd3tta: Whenever you need me :)_

 


	9. Company

For Chelsea, Logan Echolls was, in her words, a 'phase' - a passing concern that disappears just like baby teeth or PMS or annoying baby brothers. When she's over it, life goes on.

Veronica's cursor hovers over the Echolls family fanfiction archive. A phase - could she say the same for herself?

_V3nd3tta: Hi!_

She welcomes the intrusion with a small smile.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Someone's all perky today._   
_V3nd3tta: Must be the sugar_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: From what?_   
_V3nd3tta: Marshmallows :D_

She can't hide her grin. Who flirts so shamelessly online?

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Are you trying to flirt with me?_   
_V3nd3tta: Define flirting_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Flirting - behave as though attracted to or trying to attract someone, but for amusement rather than with serious intentions._   
_V3nd3tta: Ah, says Noah Webster_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Nope, says Google. Haven't met my best friend?_   
_V3nd3tta: I'm pretty sure I did since freshman English. Forgive me, but he's a fool._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Well, he's pretty knowledgeable for a fool_   
_V3nd3tta: Fine_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: :D_   
_V3nd3tta: He's an ass then_

She rolls her eyes.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Calling names now?_   
_V3nd3tta: He's a loser?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: What have you against my best bud?_   
_V3nd3tta: He disrespects women_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Right...and you don't_   
_V3nd3tta: Never!_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Not convinced_   
_V3nd3tta: He says that flirting is 'for amusement rather than with serious intentions.' I NEVER act without serious intentions._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Yeah, sure. And what do you intend today?_   
_V3nd3tta: Just one little thing_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: ?_   
_V3nd3tta: To make you smile :)_

She could smack him on the face for how much he actually did.

* * *

_V3nd3tta: Hey!_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Good evening, sir_   
_V3nd3tta: My, my, madame, aren't we fancy tonight._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Well, I am feelin' pretty opulent_   
_V3nd3tta: Finally found that pot of gold?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Maybe. Had a Christmas present in mind for my dad. Totally unaffordable, but gonna pocket 5 grand by tomorrow._   
_V3nd3tta: Wow, that's a pretty hefty sum. Last time I checked, you were volunteering at soup kitchens._

So she's offered an unusual collage of 'facts' about herself here and there. Who hasn't?

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Yeah, walked in on some fools playing poker. Gonna beat them at their own game._   
_V3nd3tta: Ah...I always knew you had a dark side_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Scared now?_   
_V3nd3tta: Very :)_

She leans back against the pillows with a peacock's pride.

_V3nd3tta: Good luck on your game  
M2r5hM2ll0ws: Thanks :)_

* * *

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: You there?_   
_V3nd3tta: Yeah_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Merry Christmas! Or, happy holidays, if you prefer._   
_V3nd3tta: Nah, Christmas is fine. We all need a god._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: ?_   
_V3nd3tta: Sorry, not really feelin' it tonight._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: It's fine. You had a good Christmas?_   
_V3nd3tta: I'm alive. That's good._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Okay..._

She ponders for a moment whether or not to ditch him for another trip to the cookie tray outside.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Are you okay? Need to talk?_

He takes so long to reply that the cookies almost win.

_V3nd3tta: I'll be fine. No need to ruin your Christmas._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Are you green and skinny and lives North of Whoville?_   
_V3nd3tta: Lol. More like short and fat and lives South of hell._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Gotta be warm over there. I'll send over an iced tea._   
_V3nd3tta: Are you buying me a drink?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Cuz I'm just that awesome of a friend :)_

"Veronica! I'm going to finish this!" Her father's stern warning echoes warmly throughout the tiny apartment.

_V3nd3tta: Yes, you are :)_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Anyway, you okay?_   
_V3nd3tta: Yeah, feel better now. Thanks._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: No prob. Dad's calling. G2g soon._   
_V3nd3tta: That's fine. Congratz on the poker win._

She furrows her brow for a split second.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: How did you know?_   
_V3nd3tta: Cuz my girl always comes out on top :)_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: I prefer to take that as a compliment rather than innuendo._   
_V3nd3tta: Of course ;)_

"Veronica!"

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Merry Christmas :)  
V3nd3tta: Merry Christmas :)_

* * *

The next time she logs on, she's keeping a spare eye on the Time Square ball on their tiny television screen.

_V3nd3tta: Happy New Year_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Wow, you're early_   
_V3nd3tta: Yeah, still trying my chances before the year ends_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Chances for what?_   
_V3nd3tta: You know how you try to mention the next holiday to remind people that they'd missed the last one?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: I did greet you, mister_   
_V3nd3tta: But I'm still waiting for my iced tea._

She stifles a laugh, gets an eyebrow-raise from her dad, and shrugs.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: The delivery boy must've taken it._   
_V3nd3tta: Gasp...you had a boy deliver my drink?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Oh, sorry, but they charge extra for exotic Asian chicks_   
_V3nd3tta: You so do not know me_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Oh yeah?_   
_V3nd3tta: I happen to have a strong preference for petite blondes with short hair and a quick wit. You know anyone like that?_

She almost burns her tongue with her hot chocolate.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Where did you get that idea?_   
_V3nd3tta: What idea?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: You know, blondes and all..._   
_V3nd3tta: A guy can't have his type?_

She reels herself in, mentally cursing her unreasonable reaction. He doesn't even know what she looks like, right?

_V3nd3tta: For the record, I think all women are created equally beautiful._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Says all desperate men_   
_V3nd3tta: You got me ;)_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: :)_

To her right, an exaggerated baritone of Keith-Mars-on-holiday joins the crowds on screen counting down. She humors him with a smile and counts softly along.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Happy new year!"

The parent and child embrace before resuming their former positions, ready to doze off to the voices of bored reporters. She lifts her laptop screen.

_V3nd3tta: You know, if we were next to each other in Time Square right now..._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: I wouldn't try your luck, bud ;)_   
_V3nd3tta: Okay, okay..._

She smiles. It's refreshing to be preferred for your personality, sometimes.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Fine. Appease you with a Christmas gift?_   
_V3nd3tta: Would you?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Not the iced tea again_   
_V3nd3tta: Nope, something more realistic_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: ?_   
_V3nd3tta: An update to your story? :D_

She bites her lower lip for a fraction of a second.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Sure :)_

* * *

_The hallways echoed with the thunder of ten thousand footsteps while the high school students marched out in triumph._   
_Keeping herself below average eye level, Amber weaved through the crowds to her locker, slightly amused by the study sheets being torn left and right._   
_There were few days more liberating than the last school day before Christmas._

_Quickly and deliberately, she organized the items in her locker, mentally checking which books to take home. After all, she wasn't the party type. If the rest of her schoolmates preferred to waste away their lives on underage drinking, she'd gladly contribute to the other column on the statistics sheet._

_The crowds trickled down to a handful of students before she - finally satisfied - pulled up straight with books in hand._   
_Her head almost hit his arm._   
_"Sorry!" Logan called out, his right arm still poised above her on the locker but his left quickly flying to her aid._   
_She pulled back an inch at the realization of his identity. She looked up tentatively._

_"Are you okay?" His voice was soft, disarming._   
_She nodded. "You need something?"_   
_He shook his head before straightening up. She kept her gaze level._   
_"I was thinking that you did."_   
_At her questioning look, he lifted a small box between them._

_She slowly reached up and fingered the edges of the simple white box and its bright red bow._   
_"This isn't a trick?" She asked calmly, firmly._   
_He almost laughed and shook his head._   
_Without removing the box from his hands, she gently lifted the lid._

_A smile wandered on to her face as, one by one, she flipped through her childhood photos in the box. There was one of her with her parents, another one with her best friend, and several with Logan. She looked up._

_"Sorry it took that long. I - I had a lot of junk to sort through."_   
_She smiled. "It figures."_   
_They exchanged another glance before he handed the box over and retreated down the hall._   
_"Thanks, Lo." She called out without turning._   
_He whipped around with a smile. "No problem."_

Veronica sits still as she re-reads her new post. Surely, no one's going to hate that scene, right? She shuffles uncomfortably before refreshing the comments page yet again. When school kept her busy, she could go a day without checking her e-mail. And by the time she does, her inbox would be flooded with notifications of new comments.

But when on Christmas break - every silent second feels like a silent rejection.

Veronica licks her lips and stretches her neck from side to side. Now she's acting like an addict.

She shivers at the thought.

"Veronica, honey," her father's bald head pops in her open bedroom door. "I'm headed to Tijuana for another bail jumper. Don't wait up, okay?"

One more reason to wallow in self-pity and rejection.

Veronica smiles. "Sure, Dad. And please inform Pablo that I've decided to run away with him after all. Alfredo simply wasn't exciting enough."

He grunts and walks over for a goodbye peck on her scalp.

The moment the front door swings close, she feels an unforgivable sense of loneliness. The moment her laptop beeps, she perks up like a prairie dog.

_"Sooooo excited to see where this is going. Lamber forever and ever!" - cinnamongypsy  
"Great job! Surprised they didn't mention the kiss. You must be saving it for another time." - yamito_

She is?

She forces herself off her seat for a bathroom break. She's back within a minute.

_"The subtle development between them is beautiful. There is nothing more precious than a rekindled friendship. I love your work, always." - PerfectPrincess_

Now that's a comment after her own heart.

* * *

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Liked your birthday present?  
V3nd3tta: Told the whole world. Didn't see?_

She arches an eyebrow and navigates to the comments page.

_"Good, solid update. Amber's being considerate. But what's up with Lo? Gotta man up, dude. No wonder he can't get the girl ;)" - V3nd3tta_

Veronica rolls her eyes.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: So you ship Lamber, huh?_   
_V3nd3tta: Maybe? :D_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Why?_   
_V3nd3tta: Why I think the main guy should end up with the best girl in the story? It's common sense, really._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Best girl?_   
_V3nd3tta: You don't think so?_

Sure - but she's not one to boast.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: I mean, Amber's cool and all. But she has her flaws._   
_V3nd3tta: Yes, she's vindictive and stubborn_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Okay..._   
_V3nd3tta: But that just makes her even hotter_

A foreign blush stings her cheeks.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Vindictiveness is hot?_   
_V3nd3tta: Ever noticed my username?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: :D_   
_V3nd3tta: ;)_

* * *

School starts, and life resumes normality. Well, normality without Logan Echolls, that is. For some reason, mister hollywood just hasn't been up to much recently. She hears rumors that he's banging Madison Sinclair and pointedly ignores them. Homework and cases pile up fast.

But for tonight? She finds herself done by 8:30, wrapping up a Skype call to Yolanda Hamilton, and wondering if all her choices in life really were as right as she'd thought at the moment of decision.

A knock on the door interrupts her train of thought.

She pulls back in surprise at the guest on her porch.

"Logan, what are you doing here?"

"I want you to find my mother."

And she lets him in.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she leans back against her pillows, laptop in hand. Logan's words replay on a haunted loop in her mind: "I just need to know she's okay."

She closes her eyes and sighs.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Are you there?_

She waits five minutes.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Message me when you're online_

She wakes up the next morning to a blank screen.

* * *

She juggles two cases - Mr. Rooks's and Logan's. When it comes to Lynn, she finds herself being much more hopeful than she should be. Between the facts and her unexpected partnership with Logan, one optimist is far more than enough.

_V3nd3tta: Hey there_

She looks up, surprised. After a series of unfortunate events involving Miss Stanton and Sondra Bolan, she's stopped expecting life to get any better.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Hey...haven't heard from you for a while._   
_V3nd3tta: Yeah. Sorry. You know, real life._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Yeah :)_

He doesn't reply

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Are you okay?_   
_V3nd3tta: Barely_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Oh. Real life?_   
_V3nd3tta: Yeah_

She sighs. No one can catch a break.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Share a hug?_   
_V3nd3tta: I guess_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Hug_   
_V3nd3tta: Hug back_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: :)_   
_V3nd3tta: :)_

She swallows her hot chocolate. Oh, what the heck.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: I know this friendship has been governed so far by a mutual avoidance of real facts. But...if you need it...I'll listen, okay?  
V3nd3tta: Okay. Thanks._

Guess that's a 'no.'

_V3nd3tta: No, I mean it. Thank you. I just...don't want to bother you with all of real life's problems._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Well, we can start with something silly_   
_V3nd3tta: Yeah, I guess...like volunteering at soup kitchens?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Fine, full disclosure, I don't do that_   
_V3nd3tta: And full disclosure, I'm not short and fat_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Darn it. I knew it was too good to be true._   
_V3nd3tta: hehe_

She almost smiles.

_V3nd3tta: So what do you do? You know, IRL._

She hesitates for a sliver of a second.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: I solve cases. I'm a private eye._   
_V3nd3tta: Cool._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: You?_   
_V3nd3tta: Dream = professional surfer. Reality = bum._

She giggles.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: You sound very sophisticated for a bum_   
_V3nd3tta: Why, thank you, mademoiselle._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Hobbies?_   
_V3nd3tta: Video games, surfing, and chatting with mysterious creatures online_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Writing, photography, and trying to figure out strangers online_   
_V3nd3tta: Good one. Favorite snack?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Ice cream_   
_V3nd3tta: Hot fudge_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Siblings_   
_V3nd3tta: Uhm...half sister_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: None_   
_V3nd3tta: Cheater_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: :D_

The questions go on for another half hour.

_V3nd3tta: Pet?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Bulldog_   
_V3nd3tta: Fish_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Favorite Disney character_   
_V3nd3tta: Seriously?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Fine :D_

They stretch from trivial to introspective.

_V3nd3tta: Biggest regret_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Choosing to shun a good friend_   
_V3nd3tta: Turning against the kindest creature I've ever known_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Wish to be described as_   
_V3nd3tta: Trustworthy_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Loyal_   
_V3nd3tta: Ideal day of leisure_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Horse ranch_   
_V3nd3tta: Beach_

From past to future.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Childhood when-I-grow-up-I-wanna-be_   
_V3nd3tta: Movie producer_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Reporter_   
_V3nd3tta: Favorite parent_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Dad_   
_V3nd3tta: Mom_

Then three questions later, he hits home.

_V3nd3tta: Name?_

She panics.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Amber  
V3nd3tta: Spencer_

She crosses her fingers.

_V3nd3tta: Wait a sec...Amber? So the girl in the story...it's you?_

No such luck.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: No, of course not. It's just a name._   
_V3nd3tta: Lol. And you tell me you don't ship Lamber._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: I don't ship anyone!_   
_V3nd3tta: And you say you didn't like Logan. Haha._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: It's true!_   
_V3nd3tta: So, let me get this straight...you are spending hours and hours of your time - away from sleuthing and hobbies galore - to write thousands of words into a story between you and Logan Echolls because you don't care for him?_

She bites her lower lip.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Depends what you mean by 'care,' you know?_   
_V3nd3tta: Ah...you mean like a friend, like a brother, like every other cop-out clause_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Hey, I could mean it, you know._   
_V3nd3tta: Mean how much you care for him?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Well...it's not that I don't at all_   
_V3nd3tta: Go on..._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: But it's...it's not necessarily in the way that everyone thinks I do, you know_   
_V3nd3tta: Cuz you didn't ever plan the story to be a romance_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Yeah exactly_   
_V3nd3tta: So...guess you've changed at least some thoughts on mister mood swings in your story?_

She chuckles just a little. Sometimes she forgets what's she's written into these things.

 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: Maybe?  
V3nd3tta: Fair enough_  


	10. Charm

_"Hey," she called out, her words almost entirely drowned out by the whistling evening air._   
_He answered without turning. "Hey yourself."_   
_She drew a long, deliberate breath before stepping forward on the sand - on the very beach that had first solidified their friendship years ago._   
_She looked down for a moment. It seemed almost apt that they'd come back full circle._

_"You okay?" she ventured._   
_He grunted and shrugged._   
_She stepped close enough to touch him without actually doing so. "I - I figured you'd be here after - you know."_   
_"Yeah," he simply answered._   
_She bit her lip in frustration. Was there really any way to make 'guess your mom ditched you too' sound comforting? She'd rushed over the moment she heard the news. He needed someone, and who better than a friend - or ex-friend - who fully understood the pain?_

_"Why here?" She tried questions instead._   
_"Well, why did you look here?"_   
_It was her turn to shrug. "I dunno. I just kinda - "_   
_"Felt it." They spoke in unison. They quickly turned to face each other._

_For the next few seconds, she allowed herself to look at him openly, honestly. The pain in his eyes rekindled her own._   
_'Was it me?' 'Why didn't she stay for me?' 'Should I have done more?' - a thousand questions had plagued her mind last year the day after her mom disappeared. And she knew for certain that those same questions plagued him now._

_"Logan." she stepped closer, her frame dwarfed by his. "It's not your fault - you know that, right?"_   
_The bitter laugh that escaped his lips caught her by surprise. "Then whose was it?"_   
_"Not you!" She fought to be heard above the waves and breeze._   
_Instinctively, she grabbed his arms right above the elbows and looked resolutely into his eyes. "Remember the picnics and parties we had here? The laughing and the singing and the playing? The campfires?"_   
_She shook him till he returned her gaze._   
_"Logan - she packed those baskets. She shot those pictures. She was never too cool for her teenage son. She loved you!"_   
_She saw him flinch at the word 'love' and lowered her voice to a whisper. "And she would never have left because of you, okay?"_

_His eyes, obviously brimming, ducked downwards; and she hung on firmly until he looked back up with a sniffle. "You sure?"_   
_"One hundred percent."_   
_"But I acted up so much. I was a bad kid - I - "_   
_She silenced him with her mouth, kissing him firmly on the lips as she tiptoed in the sand. She pulled back a second later, and they both lifted their eyelids._   
_His gaze met hers with a myriad of emotions - more uncertainty than pain._

_With tears of her own threatening to escape, she flung herself up to hug him._   
_He caught her immediately, pulling her tightly in his arms as hers secured around his neck._   
_"It was never, ever, ever your fault, okay?" She whispered into his hair. "The pain, the hurt - it's not your fault."_   
_He tightened his hold until she could barely breathe. Then he pressed a kiss into her shoulder. "Thanks."_

_She blinked. "Whenever you need me."_

Veronica blinks herself as she scrolls up and down the screen, her tongue darting to lick her chapped lips. Fictional though the scene may be, pulses of genuine emotion course through her veins as she recalls the way Logan felt in her arms in the hotel lobby last night, his body hunched over and his soul broken.

To lose hope is demoralizing. To lose  _renewed_  hope is utterly devastating. And a part of her wishes she never told Logan about his mom's credit card after all.

She closes her eyes and ignores the beeps on her laptop. Who could care for superficial fawning when life throws curveballs as big as parent deaths your way?

Answer - Veronica Mars.

She grumbles to, and also at, herself while she straightens up at from her slouch. She clicks the notifications in her inbox.

_"So sweet and sorrowful at the same time! They need each other" - shakespeareana  
"didn't see that coming. keep writing." - 3naecholls_

Well, neither did she.

_"There's something very precious in the middle of this. You make Logna and Amber more than jus charicatures. They feel like real people. No matter wat happens, they will still be there fur each other." - purplemanikin_

Her lips inch up ever-so-slightly. Hopefully, they will.

* * *

She searches the comments page thoroughly, emotions spanning incredulity to amusement at the different responses. Sure, mostly everyone from Neptune High is at the spring dance tonight - but she still has readers elsewhere, right? Her eyes travel up and down in search for that one particular reader.

_V3nd3tta: Hey  
M3r5hM2ll0ws: Oh hi_

She straightens up against her pillows.

_V3nd3tta: Home alone?_

Security-wise, she really shouldn't be admitting this.

_M3r5hM2ll0ws: Yeah. You?_   
_V3nd3tta: Yeah...except dad_   
_M3r5hM2ll0ws: Ugh, sorry._   
_V3nd3tta: It's fine._

It's been no secret between them what he thinks of his faceless father.

_V3nd3tta: How are you?_   
_M3r5hM2ll0ws: Good, I guess. Turned down a hot date._   
_V3nd3tta: Ah, interesting...not hot enough?_   
_M3r5hM2ll0ws: Actually, he is_   
_V3nd3tta: Dashing, debonair prince charming on a horse?_   
_M3r5hM2ll0ws: More like rich, dark hair in a certified cop cruiser?_   
_V3nd3tta: Ah, the PI meets CSI. Sounds perfect to me._   
_M3r5hM2ll0ws: Yeah_   
_V3nd3tta: Yeah...So, well, why not?_

She sighs for a moment. Yeah - what's wrong with Leo?

_M3r5hM2ll0ws: He's just, well, not my type, you know?_   
_V3nd3tta: No, I don't know. Do tell._   
_M3r5hM2ll0ws: Just...he's nice and all. But, like, you know how sometimes you think you want something until what you really want comes along?_

His reply takes way too long to arrive.

_V3nd3tta: So like...a romantic epiphany?  
M3r5hM2ll0ws: Lol. Yeah, maybe not that dramatic. But yeah..._

She counts two mississippis.

_V3nd3tta: So who's the lucky guy?_

She shrugs before she types.

 _M3r5hM2ll0ws: Someone I never thought it would be._ _  
_

* * *

_The water lapped softly against her semi-submerged knees, the subtle pool waves churned out in perfect rhythm by Logan's swimming form. She squinted against the setting sun for a minute before finding her ankles wrapped in two strong, teenage arms. She looked down and smiled._   
_"Not joining me?" he asked, eyes glistening right along with the tips of his damp hair._   
_"It's okay. I like the view."_   
_They exchanged a couple more small smiles._

_"Thanks for coming over. I mean, with Dad being - "_   
_"Yeah, I get it," she answered calmly. "You would've done the same."_   
_He nodded back. Despite the Hollywood varnish, life with Aaron Echolls wasn't all it was made up to be. And Amber was one of the few who knew as much._   
_Who knew a funeral could be filled with so much pretense and affectation?_   
_"Sorry I wasn't here early enough," she spoke almost to herself._   
_She felt him squeeze her knee before kicking back out into the water. "It's okay. I'm still glad you're here."_   
_"Of course."_

_A handful of silent minutes passed as the two friends soaked in the afternoon warmth of Californian air._   
_"Why me?" Her voice sounded almost intrusive in the stillness of the half-empty grounds._   
_"Why you?"_   
_"Yeah, why me? Why didn't you call Rick or Darren or any of your other friends?" She looked him straight in the eye._   
_The side of his mouth lifted fractionally. "Cuz only you would believe me."_   
_She furrowed her brow._   
_"Lots of people believe what they want instead of what's true," Logan continued, still treading water a yard away. "They think this" - he gestured at their grandiose surroundings - "is all real. They think that when other people call us infallible, then we really are."_

_Her eyes stayed on his face as he waded towards her again._   
_"And as long as they buy that nonsense, they'll never truly understand," he concluded, leaning an elbow and arm against the side of the pool while looking up at her. His words slowly sank in._   
_"Got it?"_   
_"Yeah." She nodded with a sad smile. "I think I do."_

* * *

_"So much angst and beauty!" - yogipoohbear_   
_"She's so lucky to hang out with Logan!" - trophywifewannabe_   
_"Awwww, young love!" - LamberLove_

She almost chokes at the last one. Seriously?

_"They are so lovely together. Its beautiful how it all unfolds. Is there friendship going to be something more eventually?" - PerfectPrincess_

Is it?

Veronica shakes her head for even mentally entertaining the stupid question.

_V3nd3tta: Hey there_

She focuses back on the screen.

 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: Hey_  
_V3nd3tta: How are you?_  
 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: Fine, I guess_  
 _V3nd3tta: You guess?_  
 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: Well...kinda unsure of some things_  
 _V3nd3tta: Ah...like your story?_  
 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: Well, no. Or well...yeah, kind of._

She sighs. He has to be a genius to figure that one out.

_V3nd3tta: So...something like real life affecting what you think of the story?_

Fine, he just might be one.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Maybe? I mean...what do you think of the story?_   
_V3nd3tta: Ah...and there it is_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: What is?_   
_V3nd3tta: My cue for an apology_

She shrugs as if he could see her.

_V3nd3tta: Sorry that I haven't been leaving my comments recently_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Yeah, sure_   
_V3nd3tta: No, really. I'm sorry._

She huffs.

_V3nd3tta: I just...haven't gotten around to it?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Well, you've been online enough_   
_V3nd3tta: Yeah, I know_

She refuses to reply.

_V3nd3tta: Hey, I'm sorry...I just...I just don't want to upset you, you know?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Upset me?_   
_V3nd3tta: Yeah, like. I don't want to say something you don't wanna hear._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Like?_   
_V3nd3tta: I dunno...like maybe something shipping Lamber?_

She feels a smidgen of tension escape her.

 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: If you think that's gonna upset me, then you clearly haven't been reading the recent comments  
_ _V3nd3tta: Okay, okay, no excuses. I heart Lamber 4-evah. That good?_

She smiles just a little.

_V3nd3tta: But I totally get why he didn't kiss her back.  
M2r5hM2ll0ws: He what?!_

Her mind speeds to recap the contents of her recent updates.

_V3nd3tta: I mean...I'm glad to know she'd kiss him._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Yeah, okay...but?_   
_V3nd3tta: But...how would he know it's not just because she feels bad for him, you know?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Feel bad for him?_   
_V3nd3tta: Yeah, like a sympathy kiss, or a pity hug._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: It's not just pity, you know_   
_V3nd3tta: Well, okay. I know now cuz you tell me. But would Logan - I mean, in the story - would he know?_

Veronica pauses.

_V3nd3tta: I still think it's an awesome story, you know?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Yeah, yeah_   
_V3nd3tta: No, really. It is. It feels genuine and tangible and wonderful._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Okay...?_   
_V3nd3tta: But it's just SO genuine and tangible that I...I kinda feel for the guy and his situation, you know?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: And the situation happens to be?_   
_V3nd3tta: Being stuck in the friend zone :D_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Friend zone_   
_V3nd3tta: Yes, friend zone...that awkward land of endless suffering_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Lol. You're quite the drama queen_   
_V3nd3tta: Wouldn't you know it :)_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: :)_

A notification pops up in her inbox.

_"Excellent chapter. Not everyone can see past the bloody glitz and glamor of Beverly Hills. Amber rocks." - V3nd3tta_

She smiles.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Apology accepted_   
_V3nd3tta: :)_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: And also...message received._   
_V3nd3tta: ?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: You'll see :)_

* * *

_She poked her sunglasses, forcing them to stay put on her nose as she drank in the ocean air. There was always something magical about the ocean._   
_"Sorry!" he heaved his words while sliding gracefully down beside her on the picnic blanket. "Sorry I'm late."_   
_She turned to face him. "It's okay."_   
_Behind the safety of her shades, she analyzed each part of his youthful features - chocolate eyes to smiling lips. When they'd gone from sworn enemies to mutual annoyances to genuine friends - she didn't know. But somehow, between the lines of life, things just happened._

_"So - ready for some celebrating?" She smiled as she turned to proudly pop the champagne bottle. He grinned. They both know who'd taught her that one._   
_"Celebrating what?" He leaned closer, their sides touching._   
_She shrugged while filling the two glasses she brought along. "Maybe, you know, someone's belated birthday or something, since we missed it."_   
_He flinched. For a moment, she thought he'd run._

_"Thanks," he mumbled as he took a glass for himself and gulped down the contents unceremoniously._   
_She frowned before taking a sip from hers._   
_"What's wrong?" she ventured to ask after another silent minute._   
_He stretched out his legs wordlessly. Two seconds later, he replied, "I don't need you to take pity on me, you know?"_   
_"Pity?"_   
_"I - I really thank you for being around for me when Mom disappeared, but" - He sighed between his words - "but you don't have to feel bad for me."_

_His possible perception dawned slowly on her consciousness. Was this why he's been staying at an awkward arm's length all this time?_   
_"Logan." She lifted a hand to reel in his face, creating eye contact. His eyes were almost watery. "It's never been about pity."_   
_His silence prodded her on._   
_"I do this because I care, okay? I want you to be okay. I want to make you happy again." She exhaled the last few words._   
_His gaze softened._   
_"Pity is for people you don't care for. Sympathy is for people you don't know. This is different." Her fingertips grazed his face between both her hands. "This is real."_

_She let go of the breadth she'd been holding the moment he let loose his own. He smiled, softly, as he placed his hand over one of hers. "Thanks."  
_

* * *

_"My heartstrings. Ugh! Lamber 4 ever!" - kissdgal_   
_"Just kiss already!" - HotPinkSandals_   
_"Thanks for the fast update! Whens the next one? :D" - 87barbiepixie_

Veronica laughs. Next one? Apparently, fangirls know no contentment.

She leans back against the chair while her eyes meander casually to a photo of the Fab Four pinned right in the middle of her wall. Her eyes dim. Has it really all been less than two years? Crazy youthful fun turned to lost lives and shattered friendships that returned eventually to their current amicable truce - have a matter of months truly changed life  _that_ much?

Her mind travels back to her story. As much as she might deny it, V3nd3tta was on to something: in her case, the ties between real life and fiction are far more than just writing from experience. It's almost biographical.

She inhales. But if it really is autobiographical, does it mean -

_V3nd3tta: Hi!_

She smiles.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Hi :)_   
_V3nd3tta: Thanks for writing that into the story_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Oh yeah? What makes you think I wrote it for you?_   
_V3nd3tta: Oh, my bad. Too assuming. Sorry, sorry._

She can't help grinning.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Relax. I was kidding. I mean...you did help me see a point about the plot progression. So thanks for that._   
_V3nd3tta: :D_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: :)_

Her eyes trail back to the picture on the wall.

_V3nd3tta: So how's your day? :)_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Decent_   
_V3nd3tta: Oh, need some sugar to pump up the energy? :)_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Well, someone's definitely trying to amp up the charm._   
_V3nd3tta: Is it working? :)_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Not really_   
_V3nd3tta: Oh :(_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: I mean...the number of emoticons do reach a point of diminishing return :D_   
_V3nd3tta: Sorry :(_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: :D_

It's funny how punctuations are used these days.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: So what makes you so happy today?_   
_V3nd3tta: I dunno_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Really?_   
_V3nd3tta: Well, fine. I know...but it sounds lame._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: I've been writing and chatting on my computer for more hours than I've been outside the house this entire past month. I'm the queen of lame. Do elaborate._   
_V3nd3tta: Hehe, okay._

She waits for him to continue.

 _V3nd3tta: I'm happy because of your story  
M2r5hM2ll0ws: Right, Mr. always-sincere-with-the-ladies  
__V3nd3tta: Lol. No, really. I am.  
M2r5hM2ll0ws: Well, what part of it?  
__V3nd3tta: Well, you know  
M2r5hM2ll0ws: Right, cuz you 'totally ship Lamber'  
__V3nd3tta: Well, yeah, there's that. They're practically my OTP._ _  
M2r5hM2ll0ws: OTP?  
__V3nd3tta: One True Pairing  
M2r5hM2ll0ws: Wow, so everyone only gets one shot at it?  
__V3nd3tta: Well, there's OTP, and then there's OTP of OTP'S  
M2r5hM2ll0ws: Which doesn't make sense  
__V3nd3tta: Just like English spelling  
M2r5hM2ll0ws: I'll tell my English teacher that  
__V3nd3tta: Sure, but deep down, you'd still agree with me_  
M2r5hM2ll0ws: :P

She stops to stretch her arms, her eyes still glued to the screen.

_V3nd3tta: But anyway, that's not why I'm happy_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Okay..._   
_V3nd3tta: I'm happy because you actually listened to me_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Excuse me?_   
_V3nd3tta: No, no...not in an 'obey me' sort of way. Just in a, you know, take me seriously sort of way_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Okay, and why shouldn't I?_   
_V3nd3tta: Well, you certainly don't have to_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: But I'm a very reasonable person, so I do._   
_V3nd3tta: LOL_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: What?_   
_V3nd3tta: Nothing, hehe._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Seriously, what? I'm not reasonable?_   
_V3nd3tta: For the record, I did not say that_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Well, fine. But what was I supposed to say?_   
_V3nd3tta: Well..I was hoping you'd say cuz you're my friend?_

She takes a pause.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Are we friends?_   
_V3nd3tta: Hm...we're not?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Well, define friends_   
_V3nd3tta: Friends? Well friends =_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: And don't go all Google on me!_   
_V3nd3tta: :D_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Harhar_   
_V3nd3tta: But seriously, friends are people who watch out for each other, keep each other company, and exchange sincere thoughts._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: True. But friends are also people who know what each other look like and meet each other regularly._   
_V3nd3tta: Okay...who have you talked to the most regularly this past month?_

Darn it, he has a point.

_M2r5hM2ll0ws: That's besides the point._   
_V3nd3tta: No, it isn't. If all the elements of a friendship are present, why would the lack of seeing each other physically disqualify the relationship as such?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Cuz it doesn't work that way._   
_V3nd3tta: And do all things work the way we've come to expect?_   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: No_

She begrudges her own acquiescence.

_V3nd3tta: And besides, we could always amend that._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Amend what?_   
_V3nd3tta: Your reservations about labelling our unique interactions as what it truly is._   
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Okay, and what do you suggest?_

He replies way too fast.

_V3nd3tta: Wanna meet up?_

She catches her breath.

_V3nd3tta: We know we both live in California. We'll appoint a neutral meeting place so we can each take our own car. Knowing your skill set and background as the only child of a former sheriff, I doubt you'll be in any danger._

She stares at her screen, willing her heartbeat to slow.

_V3nd3tta: Well?_

Her fingers hover shakily over the keyboard.

_V3nd3tta: Smiley face? :D_


	11. Clarity

Her eyes dart restlessly around her as her fingers alternately grip and release the steering wheel. She surveys her surroundings one more time before slouching back against the seat with a sigh. Since when has Veronica Mars turned this pathetic?

She stays resolutely in her car, her face shielded from the sun by the lifted cover of her convertible. Veronica groans. A closed-up convertible on a bright, sunny, California day at the beach - nope, not conspicuous at all.

A flash of movement draws her eyes towards the sandy incline towards the ocean. She looks back down when the group of distracting children chase their beach ball away. She peeks at her watch. Leave it to nerves to get her here twenty minutes early.

The first ten minutes of waiting was pure torture. Now? It's only gotten worse.

Veronica bites her lower lip. Seriously - what's the worst case scenario?

Her gaze skids back towards the shaded area a few yards from where she's parked. After recklessly agreeing to the meet-up two nights ago, she'd immediately requested for the beach. Her online reasoning was that it's his favorite spot; her real reasoning is that it's the easiest place to duck and hide.

Like she has any reason to.

Increasingly frustrated with herself, she unbuckles her seat belt and unlocks her door. But her fingers freeze when they curl around the handle.

She closes her eyes.

Veronica Mars - private eye, sheriff's daughter, online writer, mystery debunker, and author of her own fate. What could she possibly be afraid of?

She opens and glues her eyes on the shore again. Would it be better if she waits for him to show up?

Veronica scoffs. 'Boy with the ice cream cone' doesn't exactly describe anyone clearly enough to ID from this far away. She's a fool for ever allowing him to get away with that identification token while she has to be the 'girl with the camera.' Her spare hand fingers the machine dangling off her neck. Everything about this arrangement has her advantages in mind. It's an open and public space not far from her apartment. It's a bright, sunny day. And with her camera, she could easily have evidence against any predatory behavior. There's nothing to be afraid of.

Then why is her heart pounding like a rock and roll bass drum?

She glances at her watch - five minutes. She looks up. Nope, no tall, skinny guy with an ice cream cone.

For a split second, a shot of anger zips through her. Could  _he_ be standing  _her_  up? Indignation pricks her nerves. She's told him everything. She's answered every question, trivial or earnest, with complete and utter honesty. She's -

Amber.

She sighs and leans back again.

So what? What's a little name fib? It's not as if his really name is Spencer, right?

Instinctively, her mind begins to catalogue every person she knows from Neptune High. Online, her cyberpal's descriptions of where exactly he'd like to meet on Dog Beach betrayed familiarity - too much so. So could he actually be someone she's already met?

Spencer Hart? No, he needed English tutoring. Spencer Reynolds? Moved away three years ago.

She's about to exhaust her mental archive when her sports watch beeps. She jumps and glances down. It's three o'clock.

Here we go.

Refusing to be the one to back down, she slides out of her car with renewed confidence - fully armed with her taser, camera, and charm. What could go wrong?

Veronica squares her shoulders and lifts her head just as she steps towards the agreed meeting spot. Then she stops.

Her mind, which hasn't stopped running its algorithms, is currently glossing over the full names of every male she's been remotely acquainted with in Neptune.

Casey Arnold Gant, Duncan Edgar Kane, Richard Lewis Casablancas, Lo -

Her eyes widen.

She slips into her car and drives away.

* * *

_"Hey." His soft voice sounded unreasonably loud in the stillness of the morning._   
_She shifted quietly as a tiny acknowledgement of having heard him at all. He seemed to take it, sitting down serenely beside her on the porch step._   
_The minutes crept by slowly as they sat in relative silence - a silence interrupted only by the crumpling of the small envelope in her hand._   
_She sighed at the sensation of his hand on her upper back, sliding to and fro in a comforting gesture. Her fingers curled tighter around the wrinkled paper._

_"Are you going to?" He didn't have to elaborate further._   
_She shrugged - as good an answer as any. Was it really just two weeks ago when she comforted him under the moonlight beside the crashing shore?_   
_"Do you want to?" He asked again._   
_This time she answered. "I don't know."_   
_He nodded in understanding. Wordlessly, she offered him the envelope; and after raising an eyebrow to ask for permission, he slipped out the single card inside._

_'Call me: 702-387-2098. I'll tell you everything - Mom'_

_He stared silently at the card, the weight of its message clearly crashing down on him as much as it did on her half an hour ago._   
_She had called him the moment she opened it; he'd rushed over as soon as he could._   
_Sometimes, only broken people could fully understand each other._

_"Logan," his name fell off her tongue with an unexpected weight. She watched him turn to face her, eyes cloudy and lips tight._   
_"Will you?"_   
_It took several seconds to process before she shook her head._   
_He nodded, never prying, before passing her back the laden note._   
_"I know it sounds crazy," she mumbled a moment later, "and it's not that I don't want to know. It's just that sometimes, sometimes - "_   
_"Sometimes not knowing is better."_   
_She looked up into his eyes, clinging on to that understanding._   
_He nodded and continued, "Cuz as long as you don't know for sure - "_   
_"You can still hope that it's what you really want," she finished._

_He blinked softly in agreement, his right thumb stroking gently where her neck met her shoulder._   
_But her tears refused to flow or disappear - stubbornly coating her eyes in a blurry haze. Her tongue followed suit, willfully freezing any words of gratitude._   
_So she didn't cry, and she didn't laugh. Instead, she lifted her chin and pressed her lips softly against his._   
_And if his hand in her hair and his tongue across her lips were any indication - he understood her just fine._

* * *

_"Angsiest, awesomest kiss ever. They so need and deserve each other." - feliciana_  
_"Broken souls always need each other. I love how their tragic circumstances make them closer. Not that they deserve the tragedy, of course." - PerfectPrincess  
_ _"Ugh, they so deserve to be happy. Cant you make things better for once?" - Dincredibles4_

Can she?

Veronica lowers her eyes as she weaves her way down the locker-lined hallway, the latest comments on her story churning in her mind. She jumps at the sound of the warning bell and sighs after a split second recovery. Since when did online existence pervade her real life rather than the other way around?

She scurries across the hall, slips into her class, and plops down at her desk with a dramatic heave. She squints to see the images projected on the screen up front. Her eyes are getting way too heavy. She needs sleep - majorly.

But every night, with or without stakeout, she doesn't sleep.

Instead, she sits up against her pillows, laptop in hand; and she waits. She waits.

_"Sooooo beautiful! The way they're growing closer and closer just warms my heart." - belladonna  
"Lamber tears! *clutches heart and faints* I love this story!" - salharra89_

Her smiles never reach her eyes.

She almost gives up on the third day. Then suddenly, there it is.

_"Amber is no Mary Sue, but she's tangible and tragic and wonderful and real. I wouldn't have her any other way" - V3nd3tta_

Veronica gasps, springing upright at the same rate her tear ducts shift to overdrive.

 _M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Hey..._  
_V3nd3tta: Hi_

She forces back her tears, her fingers hovering tentatively over her keyboard. How does one choose from a thousand different thoughts - all equally urgent?

 _V3nd3tta: It's okay, you know_  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: What's okay?_  
_V3nd3tta: Whatever you were gonna say :)_

She closes her eyes for a moment.

 _M2rs5hM2ll0ws: I'm sorry_  
_V3nd3tta: I'm sorry too_  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: You're sorry?_  
_V3nd3tta: Well, I shouldn't have pressed you for meeting up if you weren't ready_

So he did go.

 _M2rs5hM2ll0ws: But I shouldn't have agreed and then stood you up. Sorry._  
_V3nd3tta: No problem_

They both still for a handful of seconds.

 _M2rs5hM2ll0ws: About your comment on the story..._  
_V3nd3tta: I meant it, you know?_  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Yeah?_  
_V3nd3tta: Yeah. Perfection doesn't exist in real life. And I totally get why we sometimes choose to know less just so we could believe what we want to be true._  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Go on_  
_V3nd3tta: I don't blame Amber. I totally get her._  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Thanks.  
_ _V3nd3tta: For the comment?_

She types before she thinks.

 _M2rs5hM2ll0ws: For everything?_  
_V3nd3tta: Okay_

"Veronica! Could you get the bills, please? Gotta head out again!" Her father's baritone echoes down their tiny hallway.

"Okay!" She hollers back, casting a side eye to the open bankbook on her desk. Help with the bills or save up for college or get Mom back?

Veronica sighs. Choices are tough. And given recent events, who can blame her for choosing the path that sustains ambiguous hope rather than cement a potentially disappointing reality?

 _M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Hey_  
_V3nd3tta: Yeah?_  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: You're the best_  
_V3nd3tta: :)_

* * *

_She breathed slowly - savoring every lungful of fresh ocean air. Say what one must about early birds and worms, she personally preferred the beach at night._   
_She smiled as Logan's long arms slid around her shoulders from behind and enveloped her in a big, warm hug._   
_She leaned back. "How's your sister?"_   
_"Considering how fast she went through the five stages of grief, I'd say she's pretty much over him," he replied, his chin perched on her crown._   
_"That's good." She smiled. As sad as she was for Trina's suffering in the hands of yet another abusive boyfriend, it had been nice to help, to be needed._   
_In the back of her mind, she couldn't help feel that it equalized their relationship somehow. He had the money, charm and wit; she had the stealth, discernment, and skill._

_"Penny for your thoughts?" His voice cut the breeze in a way both high-pitched and manly - distinctly Logan._   
_"That I'm happy to be right where I am, right here with you, right at this moment?" The confession slipped out with unexpected ease. Must be the ocean._   
_"Really now?" The smile in his voice was completely unabashed. His arms gripped her tighter. "No regrets of making out with the bad boy? No 'what if's'?"_   
_"No unwarranted circumstances? No self-punishing tendencies?" It was her turn to ask as she circled around to face him._   
_The heavy gladness never left his eyes as he lowered his forehead to hers, her hands gliding up to anchor behind his neck._

_"How could I begrudge the worst things that have ever happened when they've brought me the best I could ever wish for?"_   
_Her breath hitched at his rhetoric. Even when the sentiments were mutual, he'd always been better at the wording._   
_She'd always been better with the acting._   
_And they both knew that._   
_So neither protested when she pulled herself up to kiss him, their lips meeting with firmness and deliberation._   
_And when they parted - breathlessly - after a dozen more kisses, she spoke almost immediately. "You know, I'd love to just keep things this way."_   
_He arched an inquiring eyebrow. "Kissing at the beach?"_   
_"Well, yes, that," she almost laughed. "But also just the stillness and the quiet and the absence of drama, you know?"_   
_"Sturdy little cocoon in the midst of the storm?"_   
_"Well, yes," she concluded. "But not that poetic."_   
_"Can't help it. You inspire the Bard in me," he whispered with a smile._

She sits on her desk, fingers tapping impatiently on the surface. She distracts herself with checking her PSAT scores - just her luck that they'll add the essay on  _her_  year. She sighs.

When a string of notifications pop up in her inbox, she perks up immediately, her heart thumping in anticipation. Since when did the response of faceless viewers make her far more nervous than her ticket to Stanford? She shakes her head and reads.

 _"Don't blame her for wanting some quiet. They've been through quite a lot." - chicagoNDfall  
_ _"You gotta be kiding me. Still no HEA?" - frickinfriday27_

HEA? Do they have to abbreviate everything these days?

_"omg, there like so sweet and awesome. imo, theyre better than any couple irl. so my otp." - analaysia_

Guess they do.

She scrolls down idly, her mind glazing repeatedly over her favorite reviews. Sometimes, it's encouraging that the internet is forever.

 _A reader has posted a comment on your story -_ she sits up at the message in her inbox.

_"Well, secrets are kinda hot, too ;)" - V3nd3tta_

* * *

By the time Polly the parrot is recovered and restored to her proper abode, she feels far happier to be back in Neptune High than she had thought possible. Who knew the very walls that trapped and tormented her before could now feel so much like home?

She looks over her shoulder before checking her online account from the school computer.

Yeah, yeah, abusing public school resources for personal purposes and all. She wouldn't be the first.

_"Love, love, love, love, love this. So cool" - steffania  
"The nuances of their interactions are incredibly touching and real. Its almost as if the reader can feel herself in the heroine's shoes. Not sure where your going with this, but it's beautiful." - PerfectPrincess_

Veronica's smiles - the irony hitting home. Passionate though she may be, noticing and describing nuances of feelings have never been her strong point. So since when has she become this expert on subtle human emotion?

Guess writing is oddly introspective.

Intrigued, she barely notices her surroundings as she slips out the door.

"Ouch!" she pulls back at the sudden wall of resistance in her way, losing her balance for a short moment. By the time she regains her footing, she belatedly finds a warm and strong hand steadying her by the right arm - a hand that trails up to very warm, very chocolate eyes. For two seconds, they merely stare - or gaze, rather.

Then he removes his hand, unplugging the source of electricity. She breathes out.

"Thanks."

"Sorry."

They chuckle awkwardly, the simultaneous words doing little to relax her.

"Are you okay?" He tries again, looking far too concerned for an accident bump.

"Uhm, yeah." She aims for nonchalance, speaking with a shrug. "Compact machinery can be pretty sturdy sometimes."

She smiles at the laughter he emits.

"Veronica Mars - tough as nails," Logan pronounces.

"Yup, should be a plaque I carry," she offers.

They both smile.

"So, uhm - I came over to see you."

Oh.

"Oh," she almost mumbles.

"Sorry it took so long, but I, uhm - needed to give this back to you." He thrusts out a small plastic box in his hand. She looks down.

"Homecoming," she whispers almost reverently as she instantly recognizes the tape.

"Yeah," he whispers back. "I thought, you know, just in case you didn't have a copy?"

She does, actually. But somehow, she doesn't feel like being rude today.

"Thanks." She reaches for them, his palm and her fingertips brushing for an exciting fraction of a second. "It's very - thoughtful of you."

He nods. "No problem."

She nods - because what else is she supposed to do?

"Yo dude, you comin' over?" Dick Casablancas's breaks the trance from a distance. A strange mixture of relief and disappointment rushes through her veins.

"Coming," Logan hollers in response before turning back to face her.

He cocks his head in Dick's general direction with an 'oh well, duty calls' expression. She smiles and nods before he walks away.

"Veronica!"

She turns the other way just in time to catch Chelsea's big bear hug.

"Oomph! Chelsea!" She pulls back to catch a breath. "How are you?"

Veronica studies the freshman. The glow in her eyes, the sparkle in her smile, and the growing leanness on her formerly chubby face - so much change in so little time.

"I'm awesome, Veronica. Thanks so much for asking." Her ebullience has certainly remained. "How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine. I'm great. I'm - yeah," she stutters.

Chelsea laughs, blinking with a mischievous glint to her eyes. "I saw that, you know."

"Huh?"

"That," she tilts her head towards where Logan was standing.

Veronica shifts to autopilot. "What? There wasn't anything."

"Right, sure." Chelsea giggles. "Come on, Veronica. I was right all along. Logan can be so sweet, can't he?"

Since when has her starstruck client become so perceptive?

"He's - okay."

Chelsea's smile deepens. "I knew you'd come around, Veronica."

"Come around," she states more than asks.

"Yup! Have you been reading your own story? Logan is so, so in love with you."

Story? Love? What?

She's about to retort when Chelsea pulls another one of her sudden exits.

"Hey Chelsea!" She calls out over the two yards between them. The younger girl turns. "Are you okay with this?"

She doesn't specify what.

"Oh yeah, totally," came the reply. "I mean, Logan's great. But Aaron Carter is so much hotter."

And she's gone with a wink.

* * *

 _"the best love stories are the ones where people complete each other. nice job" - summersoul18  
_ _"It's amazing how you've convinced us in a handful of chapters that Logan the jerk could now be Logan the prince." - forever29_

The question is - has she convinced herself?

Veronica bangs the back of her head against the bedroom wall.

 _V3nd3tta: Hey_  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Hey :)_

She pulls herself together.

 _V3nd3tta: So how's our novelist doing tonight?_  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Ugh, seriously?_  
_V3nd3tta: Hm...I take it not well?_  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Not not well. Just not novelist :D_  
_V3nd3tta: Ah, should I apologize for thinking that you could be one?_  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: You get hung up on apologies, you know._  
_V3nd3tta: Fine. You got me red-handed. Or, in this case, red-worded...or red-lipped._  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: You use lipstick? :P_  
_V3nd3tta: I'm more of a lip gloss guy._  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Smooth._  
_V3nd3tta: And shiny_  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Lol_

How novelist could turn to apologies to lipstick within two minutes - she'll never know. But isn't that the point of online conversations? It's stream-of-consciousness at its best.

 _M2rs5hM2ll0ws: I talked to an old friend today_  
_V3nd3tta: Old in terms of age or old in terms of acquaintance time frame?_  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Gosh, do you have to clarify everything?_  
_V3nd3tta: It helps to know for sure, sometimes_  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: How about I say old as in ancient? White hair and wisdom and all that._  
_V3nd3tta: Ah...you have kung fu masters where you live?_  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Plenty  
_ _V3nd3tta: No wonder you're tough as nails :)_

She catches her breath.

 _M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Tough as nails?  
_ _V3nd3tta: Don't like the analogy?_

She fights the ridiculous wave of déjà vu.

 _M2rs5hM2ll0ws: It's fine._  
_V3nd3tta: Okay..._  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Sorry, I'm just...not myself tonight._  
_V3nd3tta: I see_  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Not that, you know, we could ever be someone else...except ourselves...so I guess that expression doesn't really make sense._

She huffs at a lock of hair.

 _V3nd3tta: You okay?_  
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Sigh...no  
_ _V3nd3tta: What's wrong?_

Uncertainty? Fear? Fifty thousand shades of utter confusion?

 _M2rs5hM2ll0ws: I have a question  
_ _V3nd3tta: Yeah?_

She takes a while to formulate. He waits patiently.

_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: When you said the other day that you totally get why Amber wanted to not know the truth...did you agree with her?_   
_V3nd3tta: Agree with what she thinks?_   
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Yeah...and what she decided_   
_V3nd3tta: Hm...what she thinks, yes. What she decided, no._

Okay, moment of truth.

_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Okay...why not?_

In the thirty seconds he takes to reply, her mind traverses a hundred plausible reasons for him to ditch her right then and there.

_V3nd3tta: Well, for me - with no offense whatsoever to what Amber did - not knowing will keep you from ever moving on._   
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Go on_   
_V3nd3tta: So like...if you don't try to know, you'll always be thinking of that hope, or fear...depending on which way you're leaning._   
_M2rs5hM2ll0ws: Okay..._   
_V3nd3tta: But if you, like, try to actually figure things out...then whatever the result is, you could actually face it, you know?_

She ruminates his words for a moment.

 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: But what if the result isn't what you like? Or want?_  
_V3nd3tta: Well, you're the private eye. Why do you think wives want to know whether or not their husbands are cheating?_  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Alimony? Custody?_  
_V3nd3tta: Okay, wrong example._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: No, no...I get it._  
_V3nd3tta: Okay._

They both pause.

 _V3nd3tta: But there's just one thing you really need to know..._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Yeah?_  
_V3nd3tta: At the end of the day, we all act upon the things we know. We put our weight on a chair, we eat a certain food, and we do all the things we do because of what we know - or presume - to be true._

She cocks her head.

 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: Okay...and so?_  
_V3nd3tta: So the more we know of the truth, the more consequential and worthwhile our actions are._  
_M2r5hM2ll0ws: Because when our actions are based on the truth, then we don't risk wasting our time on what's untrue._  
_V3nd3tta: Exactly :)_

She rests her chin on her chest for a moment. Between the spiralling emotional abyss of not knowing and the possibly painful stance of knowing the truth - guess she really should take certainty any day.

Suddenly, she forgets why she was ever afraid.

 _M2r5hM2ll0ws: Hey..._  
_V3nd3tta: Yeah?  
_ _M2r5hM2ll0ws: Wanna meet up?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my updates here have finally caught up to the ones in FF.net. I hope you're enjoying the story. Let me know your thoughts! :)


	12. Closure (Epilogue)

The subtle spring breeze whistles through the nearby woods. She breathes in slowly. Even the scent of the stable can't ruin the aroma of fresh flowers. A horse neighs, and she moves a hand gently down its mane.

Because, of course, he chose a horse ranch.

Heart thumping, she conditions herself to breathe deeply, drawing strength from the induced calm. Her mind wanders to her latest chapter.

 _Her fingers shook visibly as they hovered over the keypad. It was now or never._  
_Eyes closed, she pressed the 'call' button and waited for three horrifying rings. The ringing stopped - but no voice came._  
_"Hello?" she ventured, her fingers curling tightly between Logan's. "Hello?"_  
_"Hey," her mother's voice came through, raspy and hoarse. "Who is this?"  
_ _She breathed deep. Logan pulled her closer by the shoulder. "It's me, Mom. And I need to know why you left."_

 _For five painful seconds, the line remained silent. A bottle crashed in the background. She was just about to end the call._  
"I'm sorry." The older woman's words felt harsh - almost insulting. "I had to go to keep you safe."  
"Safe?"  
"I've made mistakes, darling, and I - I can't let you pay for them."  
"And it's nothing that Dad or I have done that's driven you away."  
"No - no, never."  
"But why don't you come back?!"  
"Because I can't!" The sobbing continued for another ten seconds. "It won't ever be the same again."

_She closed her eyes for a moment. When she re-opened they, they were completely dry. "Okay, Mom. Take care."  
She hung up without a goodbye._

_"You okay?" Logan's voice matched the warmth of his arm around her._  
She nodded softly against his chest. Who could really define 'okay' anymore?  
"I'm sorry."  
"You shouldn't be."  
"But I asked you to call her."  
"But it's not your fault that reality sucks."  
He pulled back to look at her. She turned up to face him. "Logan, listen. No matter what the result was going to be - I'm happy with this, with now, with you."  
He opened his mouth to speak before she cut him off. "That's all that matters, okay?"  
He nodded with a sad, sincere smile and folded her into his arms.

Did she really just write that last night? Even the thought of a calm, collected Amber does nothing to help her nerves.

She scoffs at her own predicament. Veronica Mars, private eye - who could be more immune to the anticipation of discovery than she? But some way, somehow, today's trepidation manages to reach an entirely new level. She blinks. Because, after all, there is nothing more scary than the truth itself - nothing better, nothing worse. And if she's excited - which she is - she's also equal parts nervous and scared.

Hands still smoothing the pony's mane, she looks down and kicks a pebble. The pony neighs. She sighs again. What if -

Then she hears footsteps - not too far behind her.

She listens.

The movements shift closer, soft thuds on soil turned to steps on rustling hay.

She closes her eyes momentarily - this is it.

She holds her breath.

"Hey, Amber."

He greets her softly from the back, giving her one last chance to duck. Her chest constricts as her eyesight rapidly blurs. To the very last moment, he does exactly what he should. He's letting her run - if she has to.

But she won't run.

Because she doesn't need to turn around to recognize his voice. She'd never not recognize that soft baritone.

But even as she turns - excruciatingly slowly - she can't escape the lilt in her own voice, no matter how fast the tears are washing down her cheeks. She heaves every single word. "Logan Spencer Echolls."

The moment her eyes land on his face and his eyes link with hers, the moment virtual synergy is sealed into the fabric of reality, the emotions she has buried, denied, avoided, suppressed, and resolutely spurned overwhelm her like a drowning wave. He walks over, concerned, and she fights to stay coherent. But by the time his fingers gently support her by the elbows, she's long since stopped fighting her sobs.

She clings on to his arms to stay upright. He looks down at her tenderly. "Veronica - "

"I was scared - " The tears pointedly refuse to stop. They fall on her nose, her chin, her shirt.

"Sh, it's okay," he hushes her, hands rubbing her shoulders benevolently. "It's okay. I - "

She presses her thumb against his lips. He stops. She has to finish; he has to let her finish this.

"I was scared it wouldn't be you."

The world falls silent as his eyes water, the weight of her words crashing around them in symphonic euphoria.

"I was scared it wouldn't - "

He doesn't let her finish as he grabs her flush against himself and - finally - kisses her to the depths of her soul. Her eyes close instantly while her arms pull him closer, months' and years' worth of affection coursing through her veins. His hands shift fractionally with every kiss, and soon he's touched every nerve on her waist and back. She gladly lets him wander, as her own fingers fist in his hair and her body tightens at every sensation they share.

The kisses don't stop until, breathless, he holds her close like a prized possession, his nose buried in her neck. And she - eyes starry and legs limp - dangles off his neck for dear life.

* * *

"Here you go. Rocky Road and Chunky Monkey."

From her bench, she looks up at the double ice cream cone with a smile - and an even bigger smile for the face behind it.

"Thanks." She grabs it from him, subconsciously smirking at the lip gloss on his face, fairly confident it's from the third make-out session they've just ended. "You didn't actually have to grab me ice cream, you know."

"Well, you know me." Logan plops down beside her with a cone of his own. "Boy with the ice cream cone? Gotta keep my promises."

She smiles before he gives her a sweet, soft peck on the lips. They eat their cones in comfortable silence, only occasionally smearing whatever remains of her make-up with creamy kisses.

"Regrets?" He asks softly when he finishes his single cone.

She shakes her head softly, stealing blissful glances at her - oh goodness, boyfriend.

Logan Echolls is her boyfriend.  _She_  is now the reigning first lady whom all fangirls will wrathfully detest.

And she is surprisingly okay with that.

She smiles. "How about you? You regret anything?"

"Right - I totally regret finally getting to kiss senseless the one girl that I've always wanted since I was twelve years old." His eyes sparkle at his own sarcasm. She laughs. But then he ducks his head behind her ear, sending shivers down her spine, and whispers. "But I wouldn't change a single thing."

Her smile grows even wider against her certainly blushing skin. This simply cannot do. She reverts to feigned nonchalance. "You know, I'm surprised you even like me at all after my online portrayal of you."

Logan merely shrugs with a smile. "Well, there wasn't anything you wrote that made me worse than I actually was."

"Oh really?" She's amused.

"Yeah," he shifts a little shyly. "I mean, jackass and all - I'm still glad you wrote that stupid thing."

"You do." She's openly laughing now.

"Yup." He pulls her closer to his side and smiles. "At least it helped me know that you found me - redeemable."

She wants to answer something snappy; but instead, she just smiles. She finds him more than just 'redeemable,' really. But he's cocky enough without that admission.

"How about you? Are you glad you started writing?"

The question catches her off guard, and she furrows her brow. He looks at her encouragingly.

Is she happy she started writing?

"It's not a pageant final question, Veronica."

She smiles and gives him a kiss.

"Yeah," she speaks tentatively, but not unhappily. "I mean, I guess sometimes - you need your subconsciousness to tell you something your mind wouldn't otherwise believe - you know?"

And if the long, languid kisses he shifts to give her are any indication, he wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

"So how long have you known?" She asks conversationally. Hand in hand, they fall in step with the horses' natural rhythm as they lead their rides back towards the stable.

"Known what?"

"That Marshmallows was me?"

"Not gonna touch that." His head flies back with a laugh.

She glares at him with playful disapproval.

"What? There's no right answer. I say too early, I'm a stalker; too late, I'm an idiot. It's a no-win situation for me."

"But you didn't know from the start, right?"

"Define 'start'?"

She stops walking. "No way!"

Logan shrugs, lips curled up mischievously. "No way what? No way you'd fall in love with a faceless stranger only to realize it's the person you've always dreamt would be your soulmate all along?"

She laughs, spare hand on hip. "Dramatic much?"

"You ask like you don't know me, love."

"Love? Really?"

"Honey? Sweetheart? Sugarpuss?" He leans closer with every suggestion.

"Ugh, you make me sound so - sweet."

"Like Marshmallows?"

She can't help smirking back at him. "I'll have you know, I can be pretty spunky and tough at the core - despite the creamy white exterior."

"Ah, that's my girl - always full of surprises."

"Says the guy who pulled one over me."

"Says the girl who let a case turn into a novel."

What did he just say? "You knew I had a case?"

"Well, either that or you've had serious repressed feelings for me since childhood." He grinned. "I figured assuming the first scenario would less likely cause a certain pretty blonde to slap me in the face."

"Ah, just like Amber did."

"Yes, just like Amber did. Although, if I may say so, she's been using her name quite sparsely recently."

She feels a sudden warmth to her face as the truth of his observation dawns on her. Guess her subconsciousness has been more busy than she'd thought. "So?"

"So maybe - that story could have been more personal than I had hoped?"

"You hope too much, Logan," she can't help saying.

"I know." He reaches out and hooks her to him by the waist. "But sometimes, it pays off to hope."

And if she's ever had any doubt that the young man before her and her online companion were two different people, they dissipate permanently.

"Look at you." She beams up, utterly at ease and happy. "Putting Nick Sparks to shame."

His returning smile says more than any emoticon ever could.

* * *

_"New city, new school, new chapter, new life!" Logan huffed dramatically as he literally twirled around the empty apartment they would be calling their own. She laughed. Only he could make girly gestures manly. "And milady and I will shack up here happily ever after."_

_"You believe in that?" She couldn't help smiling - seriously, the place was gorgeous and spacious, particularly for San Francisco. "Happily ever after?"_  
_"You don't?" He bounced like a kid in front of her._  
 _"I dunno - maybe?"_  
 _"Ah, and the skeptic re-emerges."_  
 _"What?" She protested. "It's not my fault that 86% of high school couples break up at college."_  
 _"Right, but when does my girl ever let statistics scare her?" He grinned down at her._  
 _She smiled back._

_"Come on, let's go. I got some pretty good ideas how we'll be decorating this nest." He grabbed her by the hand on the way to the door._   
_"Logan, wait!" She laughed as she fought to keep up the pace at which he's barreling down the stairs. "I - are you sure of this?"_   
_He turned around to face her, their height level. "When have I ever been unsure about anything involving you?"_   
_And if she'd loved him before, she loved him even more right then._   
_Impulsively, she grabbed him by the collar and smooched him soundly. "Alright, let's do this."_   
_And they barrelled down the stairs together._

_The past may suck, the future uncertain - but either way, it's nice to know they're never doing this alone._

And shifting in her oversized Stanford hoodie, she clicks 'status complete.'

She doubles down on her pillow. There's something bittersweet about ending a story so close to her heart. But registration starts tomorrow; and if there's ever a time most suited for moving on, this is it.

 _"Awww...It's so nice to see them happy together. They deserve it after all this time. All the best to the two of them!" - Macalicious_  
_"So precious and sweet! They bring oud the best in each other. love it! Never stop writing!" - PerfectPrincess_  
 _"Will there be a sequel? Please, please? *begging on knees with eyes closed* Love this story forever" - miathermopolis_

Veronica smiles. There's something soothing about holding the fate of her characters - and the impassioned responses of her readers - right in the palm of her hands. Dear Lord, she's getting drunk on power. Thank God she's quitting - for now.

She looks at the latest notification.

_"She better believe in happily ever after. That guy loves her to death." - V3nd3tta_

She simultaneously rolls her eyes and laughs. She calls behind her without turning. "Seriously, Lo?"

She's rewarded by the warmth of his large hands encircling her torso underneath her clothes, his fingertips grazing the edge of her bra. She shivers and snuggles back against him, his stubbled chin tickling her neck.

"What?" He whispers innocently. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't support your writing endeavors?"

"Hm." She taps her lip in a faux thinking pose. "A not creepy one?"

He presses a deep kiss against her neck, eliciting a corresponding moan. "I was thinking more on the lines of negligent. A way to a girl's heart  _is_ through her subconsciousness."

"Sure, make it about me," she mumbles, openly enjoying the sensation of his teeth nibbling down her shoulder. "I'm not the one who started reading fanfiction of myself."

That gets him laughing against her skin. "Hey, no judging. Like you've never Googled yourself."

"Yeah, like that's the same," she retaliates absent-mindedly as she writhes around to kiss and straddle him. He obligingly leans back down on their bed until she's comfortably on top.

"But, you know, I do have one little problem with your story." He braces his arms behind his head, knowing full well the venom of this pose in combination with his naked torso. She quirks an eyebrow. "All that emotion - so passionate. But three years of dating, and they still haven't gotten to second base?"

She laughs while she slips off her hoodie, leaving only her lacy black undergarments to match with his boxers. She leans down and kisses him soundly on the lips. "Well, I can get a little jealous, you know? With Amber, only kissing allowed."

She repositions herself until their bodies are aligned  _just_  right. Logan groans approvingly. "But with Veronica? You gotta do much, much more, mister."

And he heartily complies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every reader who invested time into this unusual AU. If you like it, please do leave a note. Thank you! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks once again to Jeanie205 and irma66 for convincing me to make this work available to a wider audience :)


End file.
